


One Day at a Time

by sjjwewkkjosomwas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, all the same universe just different plots, mostly fluff and casual stuff, random AUs all together into small stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjjwewkkjosomwas/pseuds/sjjwewkkjosomwas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult life is here along with its ups and downs, from a failed first date to a special moment shaping their life. Eren hopes to make something of himself that will help others. Armin wants to use his knowledge for others' well being so he doesn't feel useless. Mikasa wants to protect and help those she loves. Annie is trying to please her loved ones and herself. Jean is trying to decide whether to please himself or others. Marco wants to provide for his loved ones. Ymir wishes to make the ones she loves feel happy and protected. Historia is trying to figure out who she really is and what her purpose is. Sasha wants to go with the flow and experience new things. Connie hopes to make his family proud. Reiner wants to enjoy life and all it has to offer. Bertholdt wishes to grow and become more confident. They all take it one day at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Get Spoopy!

**Author's Note:**

> Man, a second work. I am trying out something different with the story telling of this one as I realize what is better for a fanfic. Thank you for reading this and giving it a chance. I don't know how updates will be, but I will try not to make it so random or with long times in between. Comments and critiques are very much welcomed and appreciated as I want to make a fanfic you enjoy as much as I do. Also, if there is any type of AU any of you want to see just comment and I may do something like it. Right now, I have about five chapter ideas, but I will see how long this will go. There isn't a chapter to chapter plot, but the college/after universe is the same throughout.
> 
>  
> 
> The first chapter is when they are all ages 21-22 in their senior year of undergrad.

Bertholdt looked at himself with a disgusted look. The outfit was just too much for him. In fact, too little. In terms of fabric. And room. The fabric stuck to his dick, almost outlining it, and Bertholdt became uncomfortable at the sight. It was already pretty big so he didn’t like to draw attention to it. Unless it was for Reiner when he broke out the lingerie. He tried to cover his bare chest and bulge in his spandex as Reiner began to spread oil on him. “Must I wear this, Reiner?”

Reiner gaped slightly, revealing some lipstick smear on his teeth, before pouting at Bertholdt. His feelings were truly hurt. “I thought,” Reiner pouted, “you wanted to do a Halloween couples costume?”

“I don’t remembering agreeing to a speedo!”

“They are dolphin shorts!” Reiner spat back at Bertholdt with a bit of flare in his hands. Truthfully, he thought Bertholdt was filling out the shorts wonderfully. Although, he began to fantasize about taking them off of Bertholdt. Snapping back to what was happening, Reiner began to apply the oil on Bertholdt’s shoulders, a little vigorously. Bertholdt began to relax and feel bad as he noticed the furrow on Reiner’s brow and quick paced application. He had already, in fact, spent two hours getting ready and probably a lot of money on the outfit alone. Then again, it could’ve been left over from his side job.

“Sorry, Reiner,” said Bertholdt as he stretched his arms above his head so Reiner could apply on his front. He tried not to giggle at the sensation he got from Reiner rubbing his hands on his sides.

“It’s okay-“

“No!” Bertholdt cut in. He didn’t want Reiner to feel bad about all his hard work. “I’m sorry. I know this is your favorite movie, and this is our first Halloween together. I know others may not see it as much but I know how much you love this holiday and horror.”

“And how much you hate it.”

“The classics are okay, but the new stuff has pop ups and-“

“You scream every time and sweat buckets,” Reiner finished for him.

Bertholdt could only nod as it was very true. He had never been good with the new horror movies, but each time a new one came out he braved the theater for Reiner, a horror movie fanatic. Although, he didn’t really get how much of horror The Rocky Horror Picture Show was, but it at least had the vibe of Halloween going. _And the word horror_ , Reiner had always said. Bertholdt lost track of how many times they watched the movie together in the last eight months they have been together. In fact, they even watched it on their first date. Reiner was signing along while Bertholdt sat there very, very confused. He came to love it about the third time around and even sings along sometimes. Although, he still didn’t join Reiner in the Time Warp dance, much to the blonde’s disappointment.

“I just thought we would make a great pair,” Reiner said as he powdered his face again. He was as white as the walls now. Bertholdt was still very impressed with Reiner’s skilled hand when it came to makeup. Other things too. Bertholdt really couldn’t think about this right now, not with these shorts.

“We do,” Bertholdt said with urgency as he wrapped his arms around Reiner. There was a lot of skin to skin contact at that moment that caused Bertholdt to sweat nervously. Reiner, however, was completely calm and waiting for Bertholdt to continue. He even let his hands drift very low on Bertholdt’s back. “I’m glad you wanted to do these outfits. I only whined earlier because I thought about the others seeing me like this. It’s just a bit embarrassing.”

“Considering my hobby, I’m pretty much over that,” Reiner said with a bellowing laugh. Reiner may be joking about his hobby at the moment, but sometimes he still felt very secretive about it. Not a lot of people were okay with that job.

Bertholdt leaned down to brush his lips along Reiner’s ear and whispered, “I loved seeing you that first time.”

A hint of pink could be seen on Reiner’s cheeks, even with all the layers of makeup. He was thankful and disappointed by the doorbell all at the same time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

                “My stockings itch,” Marco complained as he scratched at his legs. The sheer, white fabric was attached to some panties underneath his sexy nurse dress. Marco loved his outfit today even though the heels were getting to be a bit much after the walk over.

 Jean smacked his hand as Marco continued to scratch at his thighs. “You’re going to rip them if you keep doing that. You should’ve gone with another outfit.”

“But,” whined Marco, “Ymir said she was going to be the sexy nun so all I had left was the sexy nurse outfit. If I didn’t wear the stocking then it wouldn’t look right.”

“You make everything look right, babe,” Jean said with a bite of his lip. Marco laughed at him even though he was trying to be flirtatious. It was a side of Jean Marco still wasn’t use to, especially towards a dude. Jean had only recently come out as bi and revealed his crush on Marco. Only two months in and Marco was ready to marry him, but he wouldn’t reveal that to Jean out of fear of embarrassment. Little did Marco know was that Jean had the same idea just a week before. There would be rocky moments ahead, but they would end up together happily with three adopted kids and a multitude of animals per Marco’s wants.

“Why must you laugh? You hurt me so,” Jean said dramatically as he mimicked a knife stabbing through his heart and gesturing to the blood coating his surgeon’s outfit. It took a lot of convincing from Marco, but he even got Jean to let Marco put two bloody hand prints on his butt. It gave a few people a laugh as they walked over

“So damn dramatic,” Marco giggled as the door flew open to a view of Reiner and Bertholdt in all their glory. Reiner was beaming in his permed wig, stilettos- how did he find some his size!-, corset, and sparkly underwear that was attached to some stockings. Marco and Jean were so glued to Reiner, jaws dropped and faces blooming red, that they barely noticed Bertholdt’s greetings or his much more revealing outfit. When they finally did, they giggled. Bertholdt was sparkling under the porch light due to all the oil, his tiny golden shorts barely covered as his _ass_ ets, and his dark hair was crudely spray painted to try and get a golden color.

“Reiner,” Jean giggled, “I knew you would do Rocky Horror _again_ , but you actually got Bert to be Rocky?!”

“It took a lot of insisting,” Reiner said as he strutted off inside the place. The duo disappeared into the kitchen while Marco and Jean took in the view of the spooked out place. Spider webs adorned the walls, a cauldron full of dry ice sent a fog over the front room, and skeletons hung all over from the ceiling. There was even fake blood on the windows.

“The fuckboys better get ready,” Marco said as he pointed to the skeleton. Without skipping a beat Jean pulled out his phone and said he would warn Eren. Within a few seconds, Eren could be heard yelling from the door, “I’m not a fuckboy, Horseface!” Marco had to stifle a giggle as he opened the door for the trio: Armin, Eren, and Mikasa.

“I love your outfit, Armin,” yelled Marco as he inspected Armin’s outfit. The robe was a deep purple, soft to the touch, with stitching decals alone the trim. In his hand, he held a staff that was constructed to represent, well in fact, tree bark with etchings on it and some fake glass shards at the top. Armin blushed and rubbed at the back of his head, where his hair was pulled back in a ponytail, as he thanked but dismissed the praise.

“Oh it’s nothing.”

“Armin can’t take compliments,” Eren said as he wrapped his arm around Armin’s waist and planted a kiss on his pale forehead. The blond blushed even more now, blue eyes shining at his boyfriend who could only be described as a surfer guy on his usual days.

“Hehe. Eren, your claws tickle.”

“Oh whoops,” Eren said as he withdrew his hand. Jean nodded approvingly at the outfit Eren was sporting: fake claws and teeth looked very real, tufts of hair on his arms and legs added to the werewolf vibe, and the ripped shorts and shirt completed the look. Although, the rips were mainly Eren’s way of showing off his muscles for Armin, working very well as the blond looked or casually ran a hand to feel the muscles. Jean saw right through Eren’s move and shouted, “The skeletons are gonna get ya you fuckboy.”

“Try me bitch,” Eren spat as he passed by Jean with Mikasa to the couch in front of the tv. Mikasa was the stereotypical witch with striped socks, a black dress, and pointed hat. Simple and very Mikasa.

“Who’s trying who?” Ymir said excitedly as her and Historia came through the still open door. Jean let out a yelp, Marco almost tripped in his heels as he stepped back from the door, and Armin started laughing nervously.

“H-historia?” Marco questioned while still stepping away from the two at the door.

“Hey, Marco. Hi everyone,” she said angelically. Everyone continued to stare. Her face was pale, lips coated his fake blood that had already stuck to her teeth, eyes coated in purple eyeshadow that made them almost disappear had it not been for her bright eye color, and her tiny frame was in a flowy dress. Blood coated her blond hair and was dripped on her whole body. She was truly straight out of Carrie. No one could believe how such an angel could look like something from a bloody nightmare.

“Why y’all staring at my Historia like that?” hissed Ymir. Jean, Marco, and Armin held up their arms in defense as the two passed by to the couch.

“Ah wait,” cooed Historia, “I might get fake blood on their couch. I’ll go ask for a chair.” Ymir nodded and plopped down on the couch, legs splayed even though she was in a very short dress. A scream and clangs could be heard from the kitchen. Bertholdt was surprised and scared shitless by Carriestoria’s appearance. “You almost dropped the brownies,” Reiner yelled as Historia began apologizing. Bertholdt tried to accept the apology as calmly as he could, but her appearance was so pale and creepy. He really wasn’t a horror type of person.

“Did we miss the party?” Sasha yelled as Connie and she came into the place. The others stared at them, faces turning red, as they showed off the alcohol in their hands and displayed their costumes: mustard and ketchup. The others burst out laughing at them, surprised yet not at the ridiculous choice, and made the condiment duo frown. Mainly due to the fact that Sasha was super excited about this costume.

 “Keep laughing and ya won’t get the booze we brought,” Connie sneered as he lifted the booze in her hands.

Silence.

Well until Historia came back in the room with a chair and made Connie and Sasha scream. Historia’s night would be filled with screaming, the good and bad kind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Scream or Friday the 13th?”

“Scream,” yelled Ymir. “I still have to figure out how that dude survived a knife to the back. Then again, he got like ten to the back in the second one and was fine.” Ymir had a questionable look on her face as if she was mapping out the scene in her head again. She was. Still confused.

“He is superhuman,” Connie said as he ate his first weed brownie. “Like Mikasa.”

“I am not,” Mikasa said with a swig of her beer. Sometimes she got annoyed by the pedestal she was placed on in the group. She was very fit and had high tolerance for many things, but she wasn’t superhuman. She was just normal Mikasa. Normal.

“Are too,” shot back Connie, still not realizing how Mikasa felt about the matter. “Also, have a brownie, Mikasa. You never seem to get drunk no matter how many beers you drink.” Beer was on her list of things she had high tolerance for. She was the shots master and used it to swindle some bar dudes out of money at times. Only after they went a bit far with the flirtation- if it could be called that.

“No weed for Mikasa,” Eren cut in. “She isn’t Mikasa when she has weed.”

“She made out with our lamp,” Armin said with a shiver like he was remembering a nightmare.

“Now she really needs to have one,” Connie yelped as he handed her one. Reluctantly, she decided why not. Connie might not call her superhuman after this. Also, the movie they were gonna watch was cheesy as fuck so might as well have something to make it interesting. Connie and Sasha both shared a delvilish grin as she began to eat it. “Now, we wait,” said Sasha, thinking of so many good video opportunities.

“I’ll put on Scream then since no one has any objections,” Reiner said. He snuggled up next to Bertholdt on the floor, Sasha and Connie drinking and eating next to them, the trio on the couch with Ymir whose hand was intertwined with Historia’s- on the chair next to the couch-, and Jean and Marco squished together on the recliner. Jean’s hand was not so subtly resting on Marco’s round ass. PDA wasn’t much of an issue in this group considering one was already cuddling on the ground while Eren was wrapped around Armin who sat in his lap.

“Couldn’t even wait for me?” Annie said as she came through the door with a bag of candy she set by the door.

“You wouldn’t answer my texts,” Reiner said, eyes fixated on the screen. “Also, can’t you dress up for once?”

“I am,” Annie deadpanned as she pointed to her orange “This Is My Halloween Costume” shirt. All she wore with it was black shorts and a bat clip to help hold up her hair. Reiner just scoffed at her. She walked over to them and gestured for them to separate slightly before she snuggled in between them. “I love cuddling with muscular, gay guys,” Annie deadpanned. No one could contain their laughs at her casualness of tone. A hint of a smile could be seen on the edge of her lips as she relished her successful joke.

 

* * *

 

 

                “Don’t turn the light on!” screamed Eren as Armin slightly hid his eyes behind his splayed fingers. They both yelped as the bloody view of the blond girl’s boyfriend was revealed on the screen. Ymir gave the pair a quizzical look, figuring Eren at least would be okay with horror movies.

“You and blood, Jeager,” laughed Jean, not commenting on Armin knowingly. The short blond wasn’t good with any type of blood or horror really, and it was for a good, almost secretive reason

Eren narrowed his eyes at Jean and meant to say something when his eyes caught the gory sight of the blond character strung up with her guts all around. Jean just rolled his eyes as his hand continued to brush along the top of Marco’s thigh and onto his butt. Reiner had wanted to do the same to Bertholdt but Annie was very much in the way, eyes glued to the movie. Interestingly, Annie really enjoyed the twist of this old movie. The second was too predictable at times though.

_Ding!_

“I’ll get it,” sang Historia as she skipped to the door to give out candy. Ymir tried to grab at her, unsuccessfully, and chase after her before she opened the door. Sadly, she wasn’t in time and everyone heard kids say, “Trick or- AHHH!!!” The kids fled from the pale, bloody figure in front of them, some dropping their candy bags, into the arms of their mothers. The woman’s gazes bore holes in Historia assuming she meant to scare them.

“Wait,” yelled Historia as she jumped out the door, candy in hand. “I have candy!” One mother kept her hateful gaze as she grabbed the candy bags and followed the others to the next house.

Ymir almost cursed at the PTA looking women but bit back her comment as she directed a confused Historia back into the main room. She offered her a brownie and said she would cover the candy. However, Historia rejected the idea as Ymir’s outfit was “too scandalous” for the kids.

Historia should’ve taken her offer as for the rest of the night, when Ymir couldn’t beat her to the door, the children would scream before finishing the key phrase. Although, when Ymir did get to the door first the parents would give her looks for her outfit while the older teens couldn’t stop themselves from staring at her tan, freckled legs. Ymir would give those kids an extra candy.

Sadly, Historia began to deflate as more and more kids ran from her and she received disapproving stares from parents. Ymir tried to lift up her spirits, but she couldn’t think of anything good at this moment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sasha would not be out done by Connie. She raised the shot glass to her lips and forced herself to swallow the burning liquid down her throat. Her jaw clenched tightly, throwing up would mean losing, and stared at a shaking Connie. His eyes were glazed over as he went to tip back the shot and spit it out quickly before he could swallow. The glass was set lightly next to the others on the table as Sasha whooped before slumping in the chair. Her face was swallowed by the ketchup costume at that moment sending giggles from Connie. He decided to mimic her, receiving strange glances from the others who were finishing up Scream 2.

Except for Mikasa. She had eaten one weed brownie and half of another before Eren could stop her. Now, she was on a whole other level. Mikasa wasn’t greatly affected by alcohol, but she couldn’t handle any weed. For some reason, she went over the edge in craziness. At this point, she was rubbing her face along the wall, moving her hands up and down. Annie was trying to get her to chill out, but Mikasa would just cling to her and rub their cheeks together. It was the oddest of scenes.

“Dammit, Connie. I told you not to give her one,” Eren yelled.

“You didn’t do much to stop her,” retorted Connie as he tried to focus his eyes on Eren, unsuccessfully. He decided to rest up like Sasha was already doing, snores echoing loudly.

Without anyone’s knowledge, as they assumed they were grabbing food from the kitchen, Reiner and Bertholdt departed to their room.

“I still don’t get how that guy fucking lives,” said Ymir with a sigh. Historia nodded in agreement, a slight pout on her face from the trick or treat events from earlier. Ymir furrowed her brow and looked around the room, trying to find something to boost Historia’s spirits. She already had a brownie that was having minimal effects, alcohol usually made Historia cry if she got too drunk, and there wasn’t much amazing food to distract her. Ymir’s eyes continued to scan the room until she found the device on a shelf near the kitchen doorway. A devilish grin grew on her face as she walked over to the small stereo with an aux cord and withdrew her phone to begin to blast one song she knew everyone would dance to.

Low.

As T-Pain began his intro, Jean and Marco shot up from their make out/grope position on the couch with excited faces, Eren gave Armin one of _those_ looks, and Historia’s face light up as she bounced out of the chair. No one could resist the song.

Connie and Sasha threw off their costumes, now down to their underwear, and began to dance and grind to the beat. Reiner and Bertholdt ran back into the room, Reiner’s makeup smudged around his mouth, and followed Connie and Sasha’s lead. Even Annie and Mikasa joined in, but that was mainly due to Mikasa’s insistent and close nature at the moment. Annie’s face bloomed red as Mikasa rubbed up against her and danced off beat. Even so, they all dropped easily together as the line said.

_Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

As the night went on, the grinding got more sexual, lips collided, and hands traveled. The songs shifted from clubbing music to any sexual sounding song Ymir’s phone offered. Apparently, she had a sexual song playlist.

When the playlist ended Bertholdt swiped at his sweaty body and gave a small smile to Reiner. “I felt like we were back to the first night we met,” he said.

“Lap dance master,” yelled Connie who was right next to them.

“Wait,” said Jean, “how did you two meet?”

“Uhm,” Bertholdt said as he looked to Reiner. His face had become red and sweaty as he began to fear telling them. He figured they would react like so many others and shame him or call him disgusting for what he enjoyed. They were his friends, but they could still judge him. Reiner berated himself for that thought. They were his friends, people he could trust.

The blond took a deep breath before recovering his calm face and said, “Bertholdt met me at the strip joint I dance at when Connie and Sasha brought him over.”

Everyone else, besides the duo and a still dancing Mikasa, looked at Reiner with open mouths. They all knew Reiner had dabbled in some lowkey pornos a while back to pay for some rent, but they hadn’t thought of him as a stripper. Some of their thoughts drifted to the relationship side of things and grew jealous of Bertholdt. Their sex life must be awesome.

Jean was the first to recover from his surprise and eased Reiner’s worries by holding up his hand for a high five. “Damn man, I wish you told us sooner. I would’ve gone for a show!”

Reiner high fived Jean but was taken aback by the support, something he hadn’t received too much before. Even Connie and Sasha weren’t entirely supportive at first until they realized it was a bit hypocritical of them to judge him when they went to the strip joint in the first place. The others agreed with Jean’s support and asked when his next performance was.

“I uh…I don’t do a main performance until next Friday,” Reiner said nervously. The others began to speak quickly to see who was available, and they all decided to go watch Reiner perform.

“Oh you guysss are in for a sshow,” said Sasha. “He knowss how to drop it.” Sasha began to get down again as if she was Reiner on stage.

“Haha. I can’t wait, Reiner, but, on another note,” Marco said with an innocent look on his face, “do you have any chips or pizza? I’m starving.”

“Same here, baby,” yelled Mikasa as she headed towards the kitchen. The others wondered when she had removed one of her socks or where it went. High Mikasa really wasn’t the usual, soft spoken Mikasa.

Eren shot daggers at Connie. “Never again.”

Connie could only hold his shrug as he stared blankly at Eren while following Mikasa to the kitchen. Sasha followed behind just the same.

 

* * *

 

 

                “Hey, Ymir?” Historia said as she snuggled up next to the tall, freckled girl on the floor, touching their calves together. Ymir’s face became red as she stared down at the small blond and enjoyed the warmth of the girl’s skin on hers. It had been awhile since their first time, and yet Ymir still got excited whenever their skin touched.

Ymir stuttered “Y-yes?”

“Thank you. For today. You saw that I was sad and cheered me up,” Historia said sweetly as she gripped the beer can in her hand tightly. Ymir didn’t know what to say. She didn’t think she really did all that much, but maybe she had. Or was she such a horrible girlfriend that just a little kindness made Historia happy.

Oh shit. She was horrible wasn’t she?

“I’m sorry! I didn’t realize I was so horrible.”

“What?” Historia looked completely confused.

“You said thank you for something so basic,” Ymir said rapidly as she threw her hands wildly. “That must mean I’m so horrible that any nice thing is amazing.”

“That’s not it at all,” Historia reassured Ymir as she rested a hand on her cheek. Her fingers were cold against Ymir’s tan, freckled cheek. Ymir began to calm down and rested one of her hands on the one on her cheek. The coolness made her feel better and cooled her red cheeks.

“I just,” Historia started, eyes darting around, “you’re always so sweet. You can read me so well-“

“Not difficult.”

Historia’s face deadpanned. “I’m trying to compliment you, Ymir.”

“Right. Continue.”

Historia’s nervousness returned. “You can read me well. You always try to make me feel better and today was no different. Ymir I-“

_Wait._ Ymir began to panic. Historia’s hand was shaking under hers. _Was she really going to say it?_

“I don’t know how to say this..”

Yes, it had been six months of dating, but she didn’t think Historia was ready to say it. Ymir was ready to say it. She had been ready after only a month and much more ready when they had sex for the first time.

_Man was that the perfect time. Idiot for not saying it._

Historia closed her eyes tightly before opening them wide and leaning in towards Ymir. “I love you, Ymir!”

“I’m dead…,” whispered Ymir as she wrapped her arms around Historia’s neck. She leaned in closer, touching their foreheads together, and said, “I love you, Historia. I’ve loved you for so long now.”

“Ymir..” Historia sighed as they crashed their lips together. They both felt that this kiss was a whole different sensation than before. Ymir felt just as great as the special night they had before. _Actually.._

“Historia,” Ymir said as they separated their lips, “let’s go.”

“But it’s only 11. Won’t the others be mad if we leave?”

Ymir looked around the room at the other couples who were either passed out on each other in some form of undressed wear (Connie and Sasha), making out with major groping, or fucking loudly in the bedroom even though no one bothered to notice over the bass of some random techno music (Reiner and Bertholdt). “I think we are good. Also, don’t you want me to take you to Heaven?”

Ymir wiggled her eyebrows at Historia. She was proud of that line, but Historia gave a quizzical look as she cocked her head to the side. “I don’t know if that works well with your outfit. I think it would be better if you’re an angel.”

Ymir pouted. “I get it. I’m not good at this sexy flirting.”

Historia leaned in close to Ymir’s ear and cooed, “But you are definitely good where it counts, my freckled lover.”

“I guess I’m not the only one bad at this.” Ymir giggled at the pout on Historia’s small lips.

“You want to go home and fuck or not?”

“Let’s go,” Ymir said as she practically dragged Historia out to her car, the others unaware. The car ride was short, but not short enough for Ymir. She picked up Historia like she was a princess and brought her to their bedroom inside the apartment, grateful it was on the first floor. Ymir set Historia on the edge of the bed delicately as she removed her costume and Historia did so with hers. She was ready to pounce when she chewed at her lip, inspecting the makeup still on Historia’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Can you uhm…the makeup,” Ymir said with a gesture to Historia’s face. As if she forgot, the blond looked surprised and quickly ran to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she reemerged in her natural beauty, making Ymir’s heart skip a beat. Her frame was petite yet filled out the matching lace underwear she had on very well. Ymir was glad she had decided to wear some sexy underwear tonight instead of her usual sports bra and Target underwear. Although, Historia thought Ymir looked sexy at any time and in anything.

“You look great, sweetie,” Ymir said as she held Historia’s pale thighs as they strattled Ymir’s lap. The skin was so soft and warm under her fingers as she tightened her grip and leaned down towards Historia’s neck, biting and sucking at the skin. Historia didn’t try to stifle her moans as she laced her fingers in Ymir’s hair, pulling her closer to her neck.

The noises Historia made sent Ymir into a daze as she began to speckle kisses and bites along her neck and collarbone, some blooming with color already. Good thing it was cold out noawadays.

“Oh, Ymir. I love you, Ymir,” Historia sighed. She let her hands trail down Ymir’s bare back and drag marks along with her movements. The brunette pulled back from her trail of marks and looked into the other’s blue eyes. A smile spread across her lips as she said, “I love you, Historia. I will love you for as long as we both live.”

The two became one at that statement, love and warmth spreading between them as their hands explored each other and bodies intertwined. This was their life. Complete love and devotion between each other. Now, they both had made declarations of love, and Ymir practically proposed with her statement. Love rained down on this night of Halloween, their first Halloween together.

 

* * *

 

 

“You were amazing tonight, Jean,” Marco huffed as he ran his hand along his lover’s bare abs. His fingers lingered over the bites and hickey marks he had left earlier during their first round. He was proud of them and hoped his lover would look at them with satisfaction later on until they faded.

“I aim to please, babe,” Jean said as he turned over to face Marco. He ran his fingers through the bangs of Marco’s hair before sliding his fingers down to the freckles on his cheek. His thumb jumped between the freckles to make out a pattern or constellation. He turned back and grabbed the pen off his nightstand. “Can I see your arm?”

Marco laughed as he raised his arm to settle on Jean’s chest. “More drawings?”

“You are my muse, Marco,” Jean cooed as he propped himself up slightly. He scanned Marco’s arm as his thumb ran across different freckles in different patterns. When he settled on one he liked Jean uncapped the pen and traced out the zodiac constellations for their birthdays. Marco watched him lovingly and giggled slightly at Jean’s concentrated gaze. He always makes such a concentrated face even when he draws small doodles like this on Marco or he is doing a commission piece.

“I love the way your eyebrows knit together,” Marco said as he reached out to stroke his thumb against Jean’s jaw. The other smiled warmly at Marco, put the pen to the side, and positioned himself on his side to snuggle up against his naked lover. Their legs intertwine, bare skin presses against each other, and each of them move a hand to the other’s head. They lean in and let their lips slide together easily. They both relish in the softness of the skin of their lips and become consumed in the other once again. The call of sleep fades away as they snuggle together, kissing passionately, and run their hands on each other’s warm, bare bodies. The declerations of love hang on their lips but aren’t yet said.

 

* * *

 

 

By the end of Halloween, Reiner and Bertholdt had smudged Reiner’s makeup _everywhere_ , Armin’s cosplay was scattered on the floor of Eren’s room while Eren’s bare form was tangled with Armin’s, Sasha and Connie were passed out on Reiner’s floor after a couple of trips to the bathroom, and Annie had fallen asleep curled up with a passed out Mikasa. A hint of a smile could be registered on Mikasa’s face as Annie buried her head into the crook of Mikasa’s neck and tightened her grip on Mikasa’s waist. Reiner was surprised by that development when he got up the next morning to clean and shoo anyone still there. He decided to take a quick photo to send to Annie later to embarrass her.

“She is going to kill me,” he giggled as he put away his phone and began to clean up the place. He tossed away plates and cans, swept the kitchen floor of the cooking mess from last night Sasha and Connie started at 2 AM, and put away the chair Historia used. Reiner made a mental note to clean the fake blood off it later. 

He was just turning on the stove top to make some eggs for everyone when Bertholdt stumbled into the kitchen, wearing a loose white t-shirt- difficult to accomplish considering his lanky figure- and some boxers with cherries against white fabric. Reiner felt warmth creep onto his cheeks as he drew his eyes up Bertholdt's form from his legs to his sleepy face where he was rubbing sleepily at his eyes. Once he noticed Reiner staring, Bertholdt rubbed at the back of his neck and let his eyes dart around the room.

"You make everything look nice," Reiner commented before going back to cooking eggs. He added some salt and pepper as Bertholdt began to pull out some plates for the others. Bertholdt's eyes kept scanning Reiner from the side, only in his university sweats. His muscles were well toned and defined even without flexing.

"You've seen this so many times," laughed Reiner, "yet you still stare everytime."

Bertholdt became red. "Sorry. You look good though. Always do."

They stared affectionately at each other and began to close the distance between them when Sasha and Connie, in their underwear, came into the kitchen, smelling the air. Bertholdt and Reiner quickly separated and began to split up the eggs evenly for everyone still here. Connie and Sasha thanked them loudly as they began to shovel eggs into their mouths. Bertholdt and Reiner grabbed the other plates to give to Mikasa and Annie, seperated and sitting with blushed faces on the couch. Reiner handed Annie the plate with a smile on his face, making her give a quizzical look but not asking anything. Mikasa thanked Bertholdt for the food and pulled out her phone.

It was already 1:13.

Mikasa began to eat as she called Eren. "How long have you been up?....Eaten breakfast yet?...I ask because sometimes you forget...I'll call Carla if you don't want me momming you." Annie and the others giggled at that comment before Mikasa continued. "I just woke up so can you get me? I don't really want to walk home in my costume...See you then." Mikasa shoveled the rest of the eggs down and took the plate to the sink in the kitchen. She didn't realize Annie followed behind her nervously until Annie began to wash her plate beside her.

"Hey, Mikasa," Annie said quietly. Mikasa halted washing her plate and glanced to the side at the blushing girl. Her hair was a bit disheveled as some had fallen out of her clip. Mikasa resisted the urge to tuck the hair behind her ear. "I don't know how much you remember of last night"

"Sorry, but not much. I know I danced a lot."

"Well..you kind of said," Annie began as she began to wash her plate, "that you liked me. You thought I was cute. True?"

Mikasa's eyes widened slightly. It was true. Mikasa had admired Annie for years now because they were similar, in  a way. Many people thought they were both unemotional, scary due to their fitness level, and, ironically, that they hated each other. They came to understand and talk more as they realized that they understood the other's feelings when it came to people's thoughts on them. Every other day they went to the gym together or studied, they shared the same classes as Biochem majors. 

"It's true, Annie."

Annie was taken aback by the statement as she didn't think Mikasa really felt that way. The idea hadn't crossed Annie's mind even though she was the one to inquire. Now was her chance.

"Mikasa, would you...do you want to.."

"I'm free on Friday," Mikasa answered back to ease Annie's nervousness. Annie was ready to say something when Mikasa's phone buzzed, and Mikasa said, "Eren's here. We will meet up after the lecture and decide what to do then. Bye."

"Bye," Annie said in a daze as Mikasa passed by, a hint of a smile on her face. Once she was gone, Reiner and the others gathered in the doorway to the kitchen and stared at Annie. She glared at them, but they only wiggled their eyebrows at her. 

"Mikasa and Annie sitting in a tree," sang Connie and Sasha as Annie's face bloomed red.

"Shush," Reiner said as he pushed his way into the kitchen and rested a hand on Annie's shoulder. "Ya know I'm gonna make you look great for your date right."

"Absolutely not," Annie deadpanned as she brushed away Reiner's hand.

Reiner smiled down at her and said, "I know that come Friday you will be begging me so you can impress Mikasa."

"Doubt it," Annie said as she made her way out of the place and into the cool air outside. She raked her hands through her hair to clip it up nice and neat again, began to walk towards her apartment, and pulled out her phone. A snapchat from Mikasa showed her taking a selfie with Eren whose fake fangs were still in his mouth and gleaming as they both smiled. Annie felt a pang in her chest. A buzz scared her yet it was only a new message from Reiner. She opened it and cursed Reiner as she looked at the photo of her arms wrapped around Mikasa's waist and face in the crook of her neck. 

"See you on Friday ;)"  read the message.

Annie shook her head as she jammed the phone back in her pocket and tried to ignore the stares of others as they questioned why she was still in her Halloween costume.

She tried not to think about how the shirt smelt like Mikasa when she slipped it off at her apartment.


	2. How Things Started Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on how some of the relationships began in this story, but there are only about half the relationships in this chapter so more to come. Here is some info on the timeline of each couple's part as it isn't at the same time throughout the chapter:  
> Eren and Armin: Beginning of Junior Year  
> Jean and Marco: Middle of Junior Year to End of Junior Year  
> Ymir and Historia: Middle of Sophmore Year to End of Junior Year  
> Even though there may be angst or doubt in their stories, things work out between them in the end.

Armin twirled the strand of his hair that slipped out of his ponytail and brushed at his cheek annoyingly. The steam from the coffee kept clouding his glasses, but he stopped caring about that at this point as his stomach knotted again. He shouldn’t have gotten here so early. Now, he was left to wait outside the coffee shop in the winter air as his eyes could only scan past the steam to see if Eren was coming from his class yet.

“Maybe he won’t come,” Armin noted to the cool air. Although, the thought was just Armin’s low self-esteem getting to him like it always did, increasingly lately. The blond twisted the hair tighter around his finger as he remembered how nervous he had been when asking Eren on this date.

*     *     *

_The duo sat in the coffee shop on a Wednesday afternoon after their biology class like usual with Armin going through and organizing the notes from that class- Professor Hange had such odd ways of lecturing-while Eren watched some sports game on his phone, using the free wifi to his advantage. Armin became distracted by the focused look Eren was wearing as the game was, Armin assumed, getting very intense. Eren’s thick eyebrows would scrunch together as his eyes narrowed at the screen, jaw clenching, giving him the look of being really angry, but Armin liked the focused look of Eren. He had always admired this focused and determined look Eren wore whether it was during times of fighting off bullies from Armin (mainly Mikasa though) or when taking a test Armin had helped him study for as Eren didn’t want to fail Armin’s hard work._

_Eren cursed loudly and yanked the headphones from his ears, making Armin flinch from second hand pain. “The freaking Titans beat the Wings again! One day those fuckers are gonna loose,” Eren spat as he began to chug down his, probably still, scalding coffee._

_“Eren, you can’t yell so loud,” Armin whined with his hands up as if to calm Eren as he looked around at the annoyed faces of other patrons. However, Eren wasn’t paying much attention as he began to talk about the effective team that was Levi and Erwin._

_“There is so much trust between the duo! I don’t get it because I would even be scared of Levi at Erwin’s height. I’m surprised Levi si even liked so much because he is pretty crass during PR events,” Eren explained as he brought up photos on his phone of the duo during interviews or play time. Armin had heard this speech before and seen the pictures too but continued to watch Eren with interest and nods. “I want to be like Levi though. His strength trumps everyone!”_

_“Well,” Armin said as he passed some notes across the table to Eren, “I think you have to pass Hange’s biology class first.”_

_Eren sighed and looked down at the notes with a tired expression as if he had just listened to an all nighter lecture. “She talks so fast, so much, and seems to say things we already know with crazy wording and a billion diagrams.”_

_“I enjoy the class,” Armin mused as he sipped his coffee while trying to figure out the meaning in this string of words he wrote earlier. Something about calcium with tropomyosin? “I can’t even understand my own notes.”_

_“The biochemical stuff is the worst,” Eren whined as he tossed the papers to the side. His gaze wandered around before resting on Armin’s focused gaze, scanning the multitude of notes he had in front of him. Some strands had fallen in front of his face from the bun on his head. Before he could stop himself, Eren reached across to tuck the strands behind Armin’s ear, his thumb rubbing across Armin’s cheek while lowering his hand._

_Armin froze. The touch made his pale cheeks grow rosy and his eyes twitched back and forth from Eren to the table._

_“Uh…the hair was…it bugged me like that,” Eren said as he rubbed at the back of his neck. He knew that didn’t entirely explain his actions or the weird feeling in the air._

_“Eren,” Armin whispered, to the point Eren almost didn’t hear, “want to do something on Friday?”_

_“Don’t we always?”_

_“I mean,” Armin started, his neck and ears getting red, “different than the usual. A date.”_

_“Date?!” Eren’s eyes widened at the invite. He never thought Armin would even consider having feelings for him, let alone asking him on a date. Eren’s dream was coming true._

_“I’m sorry. Nevermind then,” Armin shook his head and waved his hands dismissively, thinking Eren’s reaction meant no. He began to gather his stuff quickly when Eren grabbed at his wrist, making the blond pause and look into the calming, emerald eyes of his best friend._

_“L-let’s do it. G-go on a date I mean. I want to.”_

_“Really?!”_

_“Y-yes.” Eren still had a grip on Armin’s wrist but didn’t have much else to say at this moment. He could feel his throat closing up and others looking at them. “See you on Friday,” Eren exclaimed as he grabbed his phone and bag, running out of the coffee shop. Armin stared after the boy, warmth rising in his stomach._

_“He said yes…I gotta tell Mikasa!”_

 *     *     *

Now, Armin felt the warmth rising in his stomach again. Eren hadn’t spoken to him or come to his dorm to play games or study for the past few days. He had only seen him in English, but Eren sat far away from him, showed up right when class started, and left right at the end of class without acknowledging Armin. Mikasa told him not to worry about the behavior, but it was just so out of character and made Armin very nervous. He shouldn’t have asked.

Armin decided he couldn’t do this, tossed his coffee, and cleaned off his glasses on his navy blue scarf. He began to walk back towards his dorm when he heard a voice call out to him. He turned to see Marco with Jean heading to the pizza place next to the coffee shop.

“Hey, Armin,” called out Marco as he walked over to Armin. Jean followed while looking down at his phone, smiling once in awhile. Armin became curious as to what the smiles were about considering Jean didn’t smile all that much.

“Where is Eren?” Marco asked, looking around.

“What?” Armin questioned. He hadn’t told anyone about this but Mikasa.

“We saw the bastard running from his class a couple of minutes ago,” Jean observed as he tucked away his phone. “We thought he was on his way to your date.”

“And running because he was late,” pointed out Marco.

“You guys know about our date?!” Armin tried to tuck his cheeks behind his hands and relished the cool feel of them against his warm cheeks. He couldn’t figure out how they knew. Mikasa would tell anyone, but the only other one who would say something was-

“Eren. He told us in math,” Jean said as he tugged on Marco’s sleeve. “I’m gonna go order the pizza now.”

“I’ll be there in a minute,”Marco said with a smile. Armin noticed how Jean’s eyes brightened for a second, mouth twitching into a smile, before he excused himself to go to the pizza shop. Marco stared after him with soft eyes, turning back to Armin’s knowing gaze.

“What?”

“You asked him out yet?” Armin tried not to laugh at the face Marco made with a wave of his hands. “That’s okay. It took me awhile to ask Eren on this date.”

“Well at least Eren has some feelings for you. Jean is just my friend. And very straight.”

“I wouldn’t count on that one,” Armin said. Marco looked at him, puzzled, but didn’t probe.

“I’d rather not mess up what we have,” Marco sighed, looking longingly at Jean through the pizza shop windows. He had his phone out again and seemed to be looking at himself so he could fix his tawny hair.

“I understand that one. So Eren told you about this date?”

“Yes. He was all distracted in English so we asked him what was up. He began to spout about how cute you were when you asked and how he made a fool out of himself. Truthfully, he didn’t sound like he made that much of a scene.”

“He really didn’t,” Armin laughed. It was nice to know that Eren was just as nervous as he was while still excited for the date. That eased Armin’s mind while also making him feel bad for wanting to leave just now.

“So where are you guys meeting? He had told us he coffee shop yet you were just walking away. Are you having doubts?”

“I was,” Armin admitted. “But I am better now. I’ll let you get back to Jean,” Armin said as he waved goodbye to Marco and sat at one of the tables outside the coffee shop. A smile crept across his lips when he saw Marco and Jean walk out of the pizza place a few minutes later. Jean kept letting his arm brush against Marco’s and gave a sly smile the whole time they talked and laughed. Soon, everything would work out fine between those two.

Armin was pulled back to his own situation when he saw Eren approaching from the direction of the dorms. He had on a navy blue Trost University beanie, jeans with a hole in the knee, and a dark green hoddie that had the Wings logo (Wings of Freedom) on the front. Armin knew the number one and name Ackerman would be on the back as Levi was his favorite player. A nervous smile came across Eren’s face as his eyes locked with Armin’s.

“Hey,” Eren said as he stepped up in front of Armin. “Did I make you wait long?”

“No, I just got here,” Armin lied as he rose to his feet. The nervous tension filled the air around them, neither of them knowing how to ease it. Armin curled the piece of hair in his finger again until he felt a warm hand against his cheek. He left the strand loosen, and Eren pulled it back behind Armin’s ear. Once again, his thumb brushed along his cheek before his hand fell against his side again.

“Anything you want to do?” Eren asked.

“Let’s go get some ice cream.”

“Sounds good to me,” Eren said with a small smile as they began to walk off campus to the bus stop. They sat close to each other on the bus, arms and legs brushing together, as they made their way to the popular ice cream shop. The ride was only a couple stops from the university so they got on and departed just a few minutes later.

“Can I hold your hand?” Eren asked before they entered the shop. Armin paused before giving a quick nod, holding out his hand. Eren’s fingers intertwined with his, his palms felt clammy, and tightened as they walked into the shop.

“Welcome to Bean and Sawny’s,” said the cashier with a wide smile. His mop of brown hair covered his forehead and had a white, paper hat on top of it with the shop’s name in cursive writing. Two cartoon heads sat on either end of the logo writing, both with creepy smiles. Armin couldn’t understand who thought those renditions of the owners looked nice at all.

“What do you want, Armin?” Eren asked with a smile.

Armin scanned the old school menu and decided on a root beer float. Eren settled on a banana split sundae with extra caramel.

“Here let me get my wallet,” Armin announced as the employee, Moblit read his name tag, rung them up. Eren squeezed Armin’s hand to signal him to stop his motions and said, “Don’t worry. I’ll pay.”

Armin wanted to protest, but Eren had already handed Moblit the money. A pout came across Armin’s face. He was a person to pay for others and not ask for pay back, but he hated when others payed for him. Eren knew this.

“Sorry, Armin. Think of it as me paying you back for all the tutoring and helping me organize notes.”

“You don’t need to pay me back for any of that. I do that because you’re my best friend, Eren.”

Eren couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips, but he was able to resist the urge to awkwardly hug Armin in this shop. Instead, he pulled the blond towards an empty booth in the corner of the shop so they could sit next to each other comfortably. Not long after, Moblit brought over their dessert and hoped they’d enjoy.

Armin stuck the striped straw he was given into the cup to sip some soda before beginning to scoop the foam and ice cream from the cup. Some foam stuck to his nose and was quickly flicked off by Eren who giggled at the sight. They were both eating away, smiles on their face, when Armin’s phone buzzed.

_From: Marco_

_How is the date going???_

_Sent: 7:19 P.M._

Armin opened up the camera app on his phone and held it up so Eren and he were in the picture, their dessert at the bottom of the frame. Eren was surprised at first, but he scooted towards Armin, resting his face against Armin’s hair, and gave a big smile while holding a thumbs up. Armin threw up a peace sign and stuck out his tongue as he snapped the photo.

_To: Marco_

_Couldn’t be better :D!_

_Sent: 7:20 P.M._

“Can you send that to me too?”

“Yeah sure,” said Armin. He sent the message to Marco and quickly sent the photo to Eren. He tucked his phone away and went back to slurping down the rest of the root beer. He noticed that Eren stayed tucked up close to him, fingers intertwining again. Eren rubbed his thumb over the smooth knuckles of Armin’s hand, giving a slight squeeze once in awhile. Armin gave Eren a side smile as he began to also run his thumb across Eren’s hand. The heat between the two grew, and Moblit departed to the back room, giving the two space in the empty shop.

“Thank you, Eren.”

“I should thank you for asking me. Lord knows I didn’t have the courage,” Eren said with a laugh. Armin could feel the chill of Eren’s breath as the two were almost close enough to brush noses. Once Eren looked into Armin’s blue eyes, they both froze.

Their faces were extremely close, breathing the only sound between them. Eren’s eyes flashed down to Armin’s lips where the glisten of soda made Eren want to dip closer and lick away the leftover. He let his spare hand reach up to cup Armin’s face and run a thumb across his cheek. Armin’s throat tightened as Eren pulled slightly to make Armin lean forward to meet Eren’s lips.

There cool lips slid together easily and pressed together softly. They had both wanted this moment for a long time, but there was no urgency in their movements. Eren slipped his hand back from Armin’s cheek to around his neck and pushed deeper into the kiss. Armin brought up his other hand to do the same and let his fingers run through the bottom of Eren’s hair.

Slowly, they drew apart from each other, still barely separated. They stared into each other’s eyes until embarrassment took over causing them to finally separate.

“Should we head back now?” Armin asked as he turned away from Eren to brush his fingers along his lips. They were warm from the kiss.

“Y-yeah. Let’s head out.”

 *     *     *

They had intertwined fingers again as they got back onto campus, heading to their dorms. Armin knew Connie would be questioning him as soon as he walked through the door to their room. That’s what he gets for not telling him where he went tonight. Surprisingly, no one in the main area noticed them as they walked up to the second floor where both their rooms were. They both thanked the stars for not having to deal with anyone bugging them about where they had been or why they were holding hands.

Eren walked with Armin to his room at the end of the hall even though his was right at the beginning.  Armin stopped in front of the door, turned towards Eren, and pulled him in for another kiss. This time they let their mouths slide together desperately, pulling each other deeper into the kiss.

“Ehem,” Connie cleared his throat as he opened the door. The two separated quickly. Connie, keeping a serious face, looked between the two with a raised eyebrow. Eren gave a nervous smile to Connie and said goodbye to Armin, fast walking back to his room. Armin walked slowly past Connie, still serious, and sat down on his bed, waiting for some parent like interrogation.

Connie sat down on his bed across from Armin. He gave a quick glare to Armin before his face broke out into a huge grin and he jumped over to Armin. The two collided, falling back on Armin’s bed, and Connie put Armin into a headlock. He began whopping as he yelled, “I can’t believe it finally happened! Yahoo!”

“Ah! C’mon Connie,” Armin giggled as he tried to pry Connie’s arm from around his neck.

“Armin is all grown up now,” Connie said with a fake blubber. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

“I didn’t know how it was gonna go,” Armin said as Connie finally let go of him, plopping next to him on the bed. “I mean what if Eren wasn’t going to enjoy the date!”

“You’re the smartest kid I know, but you have no idea when there are obvious ‘In love’ signals.”

Armin puffed his cheeks at Connie’s comment, but, after tonight, realized he was right. Eren had really enjoyed the night with him and Armin loved it too. His lips burned at the memory of the two times he had finally been able to kiss Eren. The desperation of the second kiss said all they weren’t able to over the years.

“I give you guys two weeks until you fuck.”

“Connie!” Armin snagged his pillow and smacked the kid in the stomach with it.

“Haha! Chill man. I’m kidding,” he said with his hands up and an innocent face. “Or am I?”

“Connie,” Armin yelled as he continued to smack the kid with the pillow repeatedly. It was all he could do to distract himself from the thoughts that made his cheeks burn red. He failed though. He began to think of Eren’s hands gripping his hips, moving over him, and allowing Armin to run his hands along Eren’s toned, tan abs.

“Ah!” Armin cried out as he flopped down on his bed.

“I’ll have to call Sasha now to confirm the bet,” Connie joked as he pulled out his phone and left the room. Armin didn’t enjoy the silence he was left in as the thoughts kept running through his mind. He would enjoy the act but not at this point in time.

_Buzz! Buzz!_

Armin yanked his phone from his pocket quickly and smiled at the screen.

_From: Eren_

_I had a great time tonight and you’re a great kisser we should try that again ;P_

_Sent: 8:05 P.M._

Armin’s face went red, and he tucked his phone under his pillow as he buried his face in it. He wasn’t going to be able to handle this relationship. He was going to explode from nervousness and embarrassment. Especially, if they did _that_. “Are there any books on how to properly deal with this?”

 

* * *

 

 

                Jean had been contemplating his sexuality for many years. His parents had always taught him to never judge someone for things like their money status, sexuality, gender, or race. However, they never talked about what would happen if Jean happened to like the same gender. He liked to believe that they would be fully accepting, but there was the fear in the back of his head that some underlying hatred would form once it was their own child.

This is why Jean wouldn’t accept that he liked his best friend. Marco had radiated love and warmth from the moment he met Jean, and it was hard to not fall in love with such perfection. Marco’s tan skin didn’t hide the freckles that gave him a childlike quality, and his brown eyes shined brightly every time he looked at Jean. His smile mad Jean’s stomach flip and laugh made Jean want to kiss Marco until they ran out of breath.

But he wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t. Everything would be ruined. How could he ruin his relationship with his family? With Marco?

All that changed one night at a party that Connie and Sasha dragged them to. Jean had a bit too much to drink, Marco was high as a kite, and they both got pulled into a game of truth or dare with people they barely knew. Eventually, they were dared to go make out in the upstairs bedroom, and they both complied, to out of it to really register what was going on.

Once they got in the room, Jean slumped against Marco, vision blurry, and they fell back against the bed. The drugs had done their job and now they began to grope each other and let their lips lock together, tongues becoming part of the equation quickly. Jean, being the one on top, shifted his hips and let them grind against Marco’s. A moan escaped both of their lips, and Jean bit down on Marco’s bottom lip, giving a suck and pull before letting go. The freckled boy allowed his hands to rake through Jean’s lighter hair and tug on the strands.

“M-marco,” Jean moaned as he let his hips grind down again. It all seemed like a dream to Jean. He finally had what he had been longing for, believing it was just another dream. He ran his hands up Marco’s shirt, loving the feel of his flexing abs below his fingertips. He separated his lips from Marco’s and began to suck and bite at Marco’s neck. The brunette couldn’t contain his pleasure anymore and yanked on Jean’s hair while moaning, “Jean. Oh that feels so good Jean.”

Suddenly, the haze of the dreamlike state Jean felt he was in disappeared. He saw Marco’s half lidded eyes before him, wet lips slightly open, and blush running across his freckled cheeks. It was all too real. A reality Jean couldn’t face yet.

Jean rose off of Marco, stumbling back slightly, and rubbed at his eyes. Marco had risen up and was staring at Jean, who was trembling with every movement. “Jean? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t,” Jean said, tears building in his eyes. He shook his head wildly and began to search for the door to leave. He couldn’t stay, couldn’t face what he needed to. Not right now and not like this.

“I have to go, Marco. I’m sorry.”

Jean’s hand began to turn the doorknob when he felt Marco press up behind him. This wasn’t a dream. This wasn’t something he could handle in real life. He pushed back with his elbow to move Marco away from him, but the boy stayed in place, one hand holding the door closed.

“Don’t leave me,” Marco said with a crack in his voice. “Please. I want you to stay.”

“I can’t, Marco. This isn’t me,” Jean sobbed. He couldn’t accept this side of him. He loved Marco, but he just couldn’t face this side of him when he was still questioning if it was really who he was. He always knew he liked girls. Heck he obsessed over Mikasa for a couple of years and had flings with Hitch for the last two years of high school. But guys? That was a whole new concept to him. Marco was the first and only one.

“I don’t know if this is me,” Jean corrected as his hand fell from the doorknob and he turned back to Marco. They both had tears streaming down their face, little to their knowledge. Marco reached a hand up to cup Jean’s face a wipe away the tears streaming down his cheek. Jean couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

“It’s okay if you don’t know, Jean. I didn’t know. I even changed my mind a couple of times. If you do too, then that is okay.” Marco pulled Jean in for a hug, no romantic feeling behind it only support. “It’s okay.”

“Thank you,” Jean sobbed, hands gripping Marco’s shirt tightly as he buried his face into the other’s chest. “Thank you, Marco.”

“You’re my best friend Jean. I will support you no matter what.”

The tears continued to flow down Jean’s face as he fought his own battle. However, he didn’t feel alone. Marco was there for him. He was there now and would be in the future.

 *     *     *

Four months after the fateful night, Jean had come to accept who he was, realizing that his feelings for Marco weren’t something he could ignore or that they were bad. His feelings were valid and so was his sexuality.

“Marco?” Jean asked the freckled boy, sitting next to him on the boy’s bed as they studied for their respective math classes.

“Hm?” Marco hummed, gnawing at the end of his pen. His eyebrows were furrowed, trying to tackle a problem in his head, but he began to relax as he realized Jean was waiting for him to look over. Marco set his book and pen to the side and turned towards Jean. “Yes?”

“I want to tell my parents.”

“You do?” Marco’s eyes widened at the statement. He knew that Jean was contemplating his own inner struggles for a couple months, but he didn’t expect him to come around so quickly. Marco contemplated his sexuality and telling anyone for years. Then again, Marco didn’t know how long Jean had been struggling with this part of him, maybe years, all behind his golden eyes full of mystery. How much did Marco not know?

“Yeah,” Jean said, eyes towards the ceiling, “I am going home this weekend, and I want you to come with me.” Jean turned his face towards Marco, completely serious, and said, “I need you with me, Marco.”

Marco’s eyes almost teared up, but he was able to maintain control and set his hand on Jean’s shoulder. He gave a small squeeze and nodded. “I’ll go. I’ll be there for you.”

 *     *     *

Jean payed the taxi driver while Marco picked up his and Jean’s small bags from the sidewalk. It had been awhile since Marco was last at Jean’s because Jean had been avoiding going home over the last four months while he let the storm settle and resolve. He was able to calm his mom’s worried thoughts whenever he denied the invitation to visit.

The two story had a new paint job, white base with pale blue trimming and door- Marco thought it to be very calming and tropical- and there was an abundance of blooming flowers which had come about after Jean’s mom planted them in hopes for a colorful spring. The pale blue door flew open as Jean’s mom yelled out to the both of them. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, simple eye makeup made her vibrant eyes pop with excitement, and her loose blue dress gave her a homey, loving look.

“Jeanbo!” Jean’s mother wrapped her thin arms around Jean’s chest, pinning his arms, and gripped him so tight his eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. Marco noticed that Jean’s dad watched from the doorway, a slight smile on his face.

Before Marco could wave towards the man, Jean’s mother gave him a similar hug which he couldn’t really return. Her pearly white teeth welcomed Marco as her smile grew looking back and forth between the boys.

“I made some fresh lemonade and tuna sandwiches for you guys,” she said.

“Mama,” Jean sighed with an eyeroll, “I keep telling you you don’t have to make a big deal about me coming home.”

Suddenly, her wide eyes narrowed at Jean, showing their resemblance, and she spat, “Maybe if you actually came home I wouldn’t pester you so much with my excitement.” Like the flick of a switch, she turned back to Marco with a wide smile. “Marco, I hope you enjoy what I prepared for you.”

“Always, Madame,” Marco said using the one piece of French he knew. He took up using it with Jean’s mom when he heard her introduce herself as Madame Kirschstein at a party. Although, Jean’s mom didn’t seem to enjoy the use this time around.

“Marco, it is high time you call me Catherine. You’re like family.”

“Mooommm,” whined Jean, red creeping up on his neck.

“Shush, Jeanbo,” Catherine exclaimed. She directed them towards the front door where Jean and Marco greeted Jean’s dad, Jacque, with a handshake. Then, they departed with their bags at the foot of the stairs to head into the kitchen. Both boys noticed how clean the cabinets, table, and countertops were with the lemonade and sandwiches placed neatly on the round, wooden table.

Jean couldn’t help the look he gave his mom. He didn’t get why she always felt the need to prepare for guests so much, especially someone like Marco who has seen their house in its messy state. However, he didn’t keep the look long, hoping to avoid another glare from his mom, and sat down next to Marco at the table. Jacque and Catherine sat down too after serving the two a lemonade and sandwich.

“Now,” Catherine said, smoothing her hair and looking towards Jean, “what do you have to say to us?”

“What?!” Jean almost choked on his sandwich. He hadn’t told his mom that he had any special reason for visiting. He glanced to the side at Marco with suspicion, but he was just as surprised as Jean.

“Jean, I birthed and raised you so I know when you have something you want to tell me. It was the same look on your face when you confessed to using my credit card, when you got suspended from school for a fight, and when you made your university and major decision. Every time you told us something we have been supportive and loving. Why do you still hesitate and get that look?”

Jean looked away from his mother’s prying gaze. Those moments were different. They weren’t things that could make someone completely change their view of him. Jean remembers one kid in his high school, junior year, was beat up because people found out he was gay. Everyone liked him before, but, afterwards, people began to turn on him. Jean didn’t want that. Jean wanted to be able to still be himself because this side of him had always been there, just he couldn’t see it hidden in the shadows.

His jaw began to clench, hands gripping his jeans tightly, and tears started to brim. How could he say it? How would they respond? No one in his family had done this before so he had no experience to go off of. He couldn’t. He thought he was ready, but he can’t.

A warm hand came down on Jean’s fisted one, resting softly. Jean was pulled from his storm to see Marco’s freckled face glowing in the light of the room. Marco was there. He was supporting him in the way he needed and wanted. He was there for him.

Marco gave a small nod and smile, squeezing Jean’s hand slightly before letting it rest again. The warmth from Marco’s hand pushed back the darkness filling Jean’s mind. He could do this. He accepted who he is at this moment and knows he is valid. Jean took a deep, shaky breath and turned to look at his parents, stale faces.

“You guys are very accepting people, and you taught me to be the same way.” They nodded with still plain faces. “We always talked about who to accept, but we never addressed what would happen if family turned out like that.” Realization began to build on their faces. “I didn’t know this was even a thing until a year ago so I thought of my high school years of looking at guys like I did girls as just something that happened that would go away. Especially after that one kid was attacked for being gay. I just couldn’t face or accept that part inside of me.” By this point, tears were streaming down everyone’s faces. Marco and Jean had intertwined their hands under the table, and Jean’s parents resisted the urge to reach out to Jean until he was done.

“But,” Jean said with force, “I am not different. I am who I always have been. I was so afraid of changing or looking different, but I am not! I am still Jean and still your Jeanbo! I am bisexual. I am proud. I am valid.” Jean took in a quick breath, turned to Marco, and exclaimed, “And I love you Marco Bodt.”

Marco’s free hand smacked over his mouth, catching tears streaming down his cheeks. Even so, Jean could see the pull of a smile on Marco’s face.

Jean lifted their intertwined fingers up so their hands were in line with their eyes. “I want to be with you.” He turned to his parents, gripping Marco’s hand, “I want your approval too, but if you don’t give it then I will still be with Marco.” Jean gave a small kiss to the top of Marco’s hand. “Should he accept me.”

The two boys stared into each other’s tear filled eyes like it was just them. They wanted to reach out and continue where they left off that one night months ago. However, Jean’s mom cut in through their fog.

“Jeanbo, of course we accept.”

Jean breathed a sigh of relief as it seemed like a pile of bricks had been lifted off his chest and shoulders after years of lugging them around. He wasn’t being thrown to the side. She even said his family nickname. He is the same Jean, and they know that.

“And I would be lying if I said I didn’t want this to happen,” Catherine exclaimed with a gesture to the two boys. The boys became red, wondering how long Jean’s mom may have been expecting something between them. They didn’t get to dwell long as Jean’s father cleared his throat.

Jean talked big about not needing his parents’ acceptance, but Marco could tell Jean wanted them to say they accept him more than anything. Jean’s hand even tightened around Marco’s.

“Jean,” Jacque said, his raspy voice harshening even a simple name, “It is true we talked about accepting others, but we never mentioned the idea of you being anything other than straight.”

Jean’s jaw tightened, assuming rejection was coming.

“That was our fault. I’m sorry we made you feel like you couldn’t tell us about this part of you.” Jacque held out his hand for Jean to rest his in and squeezed when he did. A smile came across everyone’s face.

“Thank you,” said Jean. “This means a lot to me.”

“You mean a lot to us, Jeanbo,” Catherine responded. She gave one last smile to Jean and Marco before clapping her hands together and beginning to eat her sandwich. The rest fell into step with her, easing back into normalcy. Marco and Jean kept their fingers intertwined under the table, running their thumbs across the other’s hand. Now, everything had fallen together nicely. It would have its ups and downs over the years, but things were, overall, on the up and up for the two.

 

* * *

 

The look Ymir sported was simple with gray slacks, a black dress shirt, and a navy blue tie. She kept turning to look at herself from different angles, brushing at any wrinkles or lint, and wrinkled her brow at the sight in the mirror. No matter how much primping she did Ymir knew that she wouldn’t compare to the look of Historia.

“After all this, and I can’t feel good about myself.” Ymir pulled up her hair to clip it back into a low ponytail, grabbed her phone, and texted Historia that she was heading over. Historia just sent back a smiling emoji, a usual type of response. Not far above those texts were the ones Ymir had sent a few days ago to confess her feelings to Historia and finally asked her on a date. Since it was the first date, Ymir made a reservation at a high class restaurant for the two of them. It was all going to be perfect.

“You can do this,” Ymir said to herself as she threw on her shoes, high tops, and walked out the door. Her long stride allowed her to reach the bus stop a couple blocks away in just a few minutes. Luckily, no one was at the bus stop so Ymir didn’t have to wait awkwardly next to someone. She browsed her social media as she waited for the bus, pausing at a post by Historia exclaiming happily about the date they were about to go on. Ymir couldn’t help but smile as she climbed onto the bus.

 *     *     *

Historia dabbed around her nose with blotting paper, getting the oil off her face, when the doorbell made her jump. She gathered up her purse and its contents, made her way to the door to put on her black heels, and open it wide for Ymir. A blush grew on Historia’s face as she looked at the dapper attire of her date. She flashed down at her tight, short, burgundy dress, feeling too extravagant at this point.

“So amazing,” Ymir whispered. Historia became embarrassed, wrapping her fingers in the bottom of her hair that hung over her shoulder in a loose ponytail. Suddenly, she felt Ymir’s arm around her neck, pulling her closer, and yelling, “Let’s get married after this date. Haha!”

“Ymir..”

“Sorry,” Ymir chuckled as she separated and held out her hand for Historia to take. Historia obliged and set her hand in Ymir’s softly. The freckles Historia loved on Ymir halted at her wrist, staying hidden under Ymir’s shirt. Historia frowned at that but smiled at the way Ymir ran a tan thumb over the pale skin of her hand. She hoped her hand wouldn’t get gross and clammy, but Historia couldn’t help the nervous feeling quickly growing in her stomach. It didn’t go away as they walked to the bus stop, definitely not when they were pressed side by side, and got worse when Historia realized Ymir picked a very fancy restaurant.

“Isn’t this place expensive?”

“Don’t worry, Historia,” Ymir said with a smirk. “My family has more money than they know what to do with.”

“I didn’t realize you came from money,” Historia said. She started to recall all the times Ymir offered to buy food for the group or pay for all the drinks at parties and wondered how she hadn’t noticed before. Then again, she felt like she didn’t know much about Ymir before they met, but she was the same. There are so many secrets Historia still holds and can’t say.

“Well,” said Ymir as she opened to door for Historia to go inside, “you don’t know my family name.”

Historia nodded but didn’t inquire. If Ymir wanted her to know, then she would say it. Sometimes, people have secrets that should be left alone until they feel they can say them aloud. Historia wishes her secrets didn’t have to shape a whole new her. If only that night didn’t happen with Him showing up. Why couldn’t he stay out of her life? Why did she matter to him?

“What!?” Ymir’s yelling pulled Historia out of her contemplative daze. Ymir’s face was red, arms crossed over her chest, and towering over the attendant at the entrance to the dining area. The man had gray hair in a ring around his head, a large number of wrinkles that pulled his face into a frown, and green eyes that scanned Ymir before rolling in annoyance.

“I was very clear. You are not dressed correctly. Women wear dresses here.”

“That’s bullshit,” Ymir spat. “I am dressed very nicely, and I put a lot of effort into my outfit for this date.” The man looked behind Ymir at Historia, disgust crossing his face. Historia felt her stomach drop, realizing the real reason for this man’s defiance. She reached out to Ymir, pulling on her sleeve as a gesture for them to leave. Historia couldn’t hear those words she knew were coming.

“It’s okay, Historia,” Ymir hissed. “He will let us in there.”

“We don’t serve people like you,” the man said with a scrunch of his nose.

“Excuse me?” Ymir was steaming now. All eyes were on them as it seemed like Ymir was going to throw this man across the room. All the while, Historia could feel tears brimming as her knees became weak. Why did this have to happen here? How many times would she go through this? When would the rejection stop?

“Homos like you give our restaurant a bad name. Our valued customers don’t want to see your unnatural behaviors while they are enjoying their diner.”

“We are not unnatural, Asshole!”

“I can’t believe you even tricked such a lovely girl into following your sinning nature.”

That was all they could take. Historia ran out of the place, tears streaming down her face, while Ymir decked the dude and yelled at everyone staring at her. “Anyone else want some? I’ll take on all you homophobes!” She wasn’t aware of Historia’s departure.

 *     *     *

Historia attempted to steady her breathing, trying to calm her loud sobs, avoiding the stares of those that passed by. She had ran until she reached the bust stop a couple blocks from the restaurant. By now, her makeup was running and smeared as she wiped away the tears, attempting to push the event out of her mind. “I sh-should have kno-known this would happen,” Historia sobbed. “Why? Why? Why must this happen?” Her please fell on deaf ears, and, in that moment, she realized Ymir was nowhere around. Her eyes darted around the blurry scene, but the only thing she saw was the bus approaching. It stopped in front of her, door opening, and the driver giving her a questioning look. “Getting on?”

“Uhm well,” Historia hesitated. However, she needed to leave this painful feeling behind even if she left Ymir. It was too much for her to handle right now. She nodded at the driver at got on. Her phone began to buzz as she took her seat, Ymir’s contact on the screen. Historia hovered over accepting the call, thumb shaking as the tears streamed down her face again. “I’m sorry, Ymir,” Historia whispered as she ended the call and turned off her phone.

She let her cheek rest upon the cool window and didn’t bother to wipe away the tears that dripped down her cheeks. This was a situation and feeling Historia could never get used to or overcome like Ymir was able to do. Even though it made her angry, Ymir was able to stand up for herself and Historia while all Historia could do was run away. She was always running away.

When they came to a stop, Historia let her teary eyes take in all that was around her. She would wish she hadn’t done that because then she wouldn’t have seen Ymir’s face twist into a mixture of despair and confusion. Ymir had obviously been running towards the bus stop, but she had just missed the one she was looking for: a sad Historia. Now, the two looked at each other from opposite sides of a window. Both had looks of sadness across their face, but one was left without an answer. All Ymir knew was that Historia was leaving her, looking at her with such sadness, and mouthing some words Ymir couldn’t make out as the bus departed. Historia didn’t even continue to look after her as the bus went away, leaving Ymir on the corner of the street.

Now, it was Ymir’s turn to allow tears to stream down her face.

 *     *     *

Historia had avoided Ymir for days, weeks, and then months. The group, after six months, had brought the two together to talk out their problems, to no avail. Neither of them spoke much to each other, but, for the sake of their friends, they decided to make their friendship work. Ymir felt like she couldn’t stay attached to Historia like she had been and Historia felt like she couldn’t cope with the responsibility of a relationship.  A year after the incident found the two moving on from each other yet becoming closer. Their friendship grew to that of best friends, and they began to share secrets they wouldn’t share with anyone else.

Trust built between the two and, without the two realizing, affection began to spark again. Now, acceptance across the nation for their community began to build as positive laws were passed and media showcased them in more positive ways. Historia began to accept who she was and the type of relationship she wanted with Ymir. One day, when the others were distracted and had left the two alone, Historia confessed her feelings. Ymir was hesitant, however, and couldn’t commit. Although, she agreed to test the waters without the thought of commitment.

“I can do that,” Historia said, a small smile appearing on her lips. She knew what she did to Ymir hurt their relationship from before, but, now, she had time to reflect and realize what she wanted. Although the words of others would still hurt her, she needed to be strong; not just for herself but Ymir too. Ymir deserved someone invested in the relationship.

Ymir decided a low key date would be better this time, and decided on the new movie about some series Historia was into. Ymir had never gotten around to watching the other movies in the series, but, considering the date plans, she binge watched the three others the night before and became engrossed in the series. No wonder, she thought, people were obsessed with this series in book and movie form. Ymir sort of wished her hair was just a little longer so she could dress up as the main character, but maybe that would be too nerdy for Ymir’s style. Instead, she decided on a plain gray, long-sleeve with black skinny jeans and her usual hairstyle.

“Round 2. Let’s go,” Ymir said with a smile and click of her tongue as she left her apartment. The air was very still and cool against Ymir’s exposed neck, causing a slight shiver to go up her spine before she made her way to the bus. Once the bus arrived, Ymir got on like usual, but she paused by one of the front window seats. Her eyes focused on the seat and slowly looked out the window as if she could see what the blonde had seen. The twisted face of Ymir as she tried to process the view in front of her. However, all she saw was a crying Historia sitting on the bench of the bus stop. She hoped this was a view she wouldn’t need to see from this angle or any time at all. However, nothing was guaranteed.

“Ya gonna sit or what?” the bus driver spat as he closed the door. Ymir sneered slightly in his direction before she took up a seat near the back of the bus. Her head lulled back, eyes scanning the blank ceiling as she began to play out the ideal date in her head. The two would share a soda, feed each other popcorn, and Ymir would let her arm drape around Historia. Afterwards, a small stroll around the mall would bring the two together by the Christmas set up where they would share a kiss. To Ymir, it was perfect.

 *     *     *

Absolute failure. Ymir had tripped when getting up to go to the bathroom and spilled their popcorn all over the floor, laughter erupting at her misfortune. If that wasn’t bad enough, soda had also spilled all over Historia’s legs and skirt. Her face blazed red as she ran to the bathroom. Ymir couldn’t have messed up worse.

“I’m so so sorry, Historia,” Ymir said erratically as she offered Historia more wet towels to get out the stain. Sadly, nothing seemed to help.

“Don’t worry, Ymir. Accidents happen. Also, at least my skirt isn’t white.” Historia gave a small giggle as she discarded the towels and held out the fabric to dry under the hand dryer. Ymir decided to look away just in case. “Oh how considerate, Ymir,” Historia yelled over the dryer.

“Ya know… that’s me…considerate,” Ymir said as she snuck a quick look at Historia’s pale thighs. Her eyes darted away as her face became red and her mind darted places it shouldn’t. Damn, she thought, I really am in love with her. I thought I wasn’t, but that was a mistake.

“Do you want to go back to the movie?” Historia asked as she smoother her skirt, looking at Ymir expectantly.

“Do you?”

“Actually,” Historia cooed, putting her hands on Ymir’s waist, “I thought somewhere where we could be alone would be nice.” Historia’s blue eyes shimmered as she looked into Ymir’s, hands shifting towards her lower back. Now, Ymir was ready to explode.

“My apartment is available,” Ymir whispered.

“Let’s go then,” Historia said with an innocent smile.

 *     *     *

 This girl would be the end of Ymir. The way her smile sent warmth through Ymir’s body, how her eyes sparkled in the dim lighting, and the smoothness of her pale skin sent Ymir into a daze. The night seemed to pass slowly yet quickly as lips met lips, bare skin met other bare skin, and hands ran over forms they had only imagined. Sometimes silence filled the air while other times noises of pleasure rang throughout the bedroom; an occasional laugh or giggle dissolved any tension that hung in the air.

Ymir let her fingers stroke through Historia’s blond hair as she quietly snored. Her mouth was slightly a gap, cheeks slightly pink, and body had been covered by a thin sheet Ymir threw over her body. A smirk grew on the freckled ones face before she leaned down to kiss the blond’s forehead. “Goodnight, Historia. I hope we can be like this forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Any points in the stories that seemed too out of character? I hope i did Ymir and Historia justice in their interactions because I don't see a lot of fics for them or they are very much a background relationship.   
> Thank you for reading!!!


	3. How Things Started Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Annie: Senior Year- Right after chapter 1 timeline  
> Reiner and Bertholdt: End of Junior Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit longer than it should've because of my laptop not working well. Anyway, this chapter reveals Mikasa and Annie's date that was established after the first chapter, and how Springles brought together Reiner and Bertholdt. Sadly, I'm not very proud of the story i made for the latter because i feel my writing was a bit weak for them. I hope to do their relationship justice in later chapters. Also, MikaAnnie isn't a ship i usually ship so writing their relationship is interesting for me. Still don't know if I'm into it or will keep it going. We shall see.

“I shouldn’t be surprised at this location,” Mikasa said with a small smile. Annie tried not to look her way as she adjusted her hair and surveyed the area. Annie had been going to this rock climbing gym for some time now, but it was busier than she knew of considering her ideal climbing time was at 10 P.M. However, she didn’t know how Mikasa would react to that time of a date so she decided on an earlier time. Sadly, this was the busy hour.

People played basketball on the two half courts, tried their hand at the balancing ropes, or were climbing on one of the many rock climbing wall varieties. Annie was glad to see the free climbing walls were barren.

She gestured to the wall, Mikasa nodded, and they grabbed their gear from the employee. Mikasa slipped on her athletic shoes, Annie some fancy climbing shoes she had invested in, and they both coated their hands in the chalk offered nearby. Mikasa slightly regretted picking out a black sports bra when she noticed the white chalk had already somehow got on it. Annie giggled at that with a gesture towards her gray spandex and white Rock Gym shirt, the lettering in a bright red.

“I’ll remember for next time,” Mikasa said simply, not realizing the warmth Annie felt at the hope of a next time.

“Y-yeah. Let me show you a good way to get to the top,” Annie said as she mapped out her usual route up the wall with little hold areas and an almost ninety degree jut out. As soon as Annie saw her perfect path, she launched over to the wall, swinging easily up the wall, across the jut out, and giving a little jump up to reach the top of the wall where she sat and peered down at Mikasa. Annie flashed a quick smile as she yelled, “Think ya can do it?”

Mikasa cocked an eyebrow at Annie, clapped her hands together, and made her way along a similar path of Annie, swinging almost as easily along the wall but struggling on the jut out. When she made it to the top and sat next to Annie Mikasa gave a deep sigh. “How’d you get across that jut out so easily?”

“I come here almost every night of the week,” Annie said plainly, peering across the gym. A warmth filled her as she looked across this gym, and she couldn’t place exactly why.

“How do we get down?”

“Very carefully.” Mikasa snorted slightly. “Just kidding,” Annie said. “They have a rope ladder right there for us to get down.” Mikasa followed the crawling Annie to the rope ladder where they made their way easily down.

“Let’s do that again,” Mikasa said as she made her way to the wall again, not waiting for a reply. However, Annie had no objections. The two continued to map out routes up the different free climb walls, and even challenged each other to the balance jumping on the ropes. People gathered around to watch how the two did jumps and launches while being able to easily land with perfect balance before the next move. Some cheered for the two when they dismounted the ropes. Annie and Mikasa could only give thankful nods.

“You ready for part two?”

“Part two?” Mikasa wasn’t expecting anything more than the workout part Annie told her about. She was definitely not dressed for anything else.

“Don’t worry,” Annie said as she returned their gear to the man up front, “it isn’t for another two hours so you have time to go home and get ready.”

“Is there a certain outfit I should wear?”

“Casual,” Annie said as she unlocked her car. “It won’t be physically demanding.”

“Too bad,” Mikasa said slyly, relishing in the face Annie made before getting into her car.

The two said goodbye to each other for the time and raced home to shower and change.

 *     *     *

“Karaoke?” Mikasa asked as the two approached the building. Annie held open the door for Mikasa and nodded. “I thought you would enjoy some singing.”

“Only Eren and Armin know I enjoy this.”

“Looks like my little birdies were revealed,” Annie said with a blank look as the attendant showed them to a room and took their drink orders. Mikasa sat on the couch properly, smoothing her scarf over her Wings shirt, the name Smith and his number on the back of it. Even though Eren enjoyed Levi, Mikasa respected the strategies of Erwin more than the power of Levi. Also, the guy rubbed her the wrong way.

“Any particular songs you want to sing?”

“How about this one?”

“Really? I know you can speak Japanese, but I didn’t realize you could speak German!”

“Eren’s dad showed us some of the basics so we took some classes back in high school.”

“Is there anything you aren’t good at?” Annie picked the song and handed the mic to Mikasa. The words appeared on the screen, but Mikasa didn’t even have to look as she began belting out the lyrics. She even threw in some air guitar moves when the song called for it. Annie couldn’t help but snapchat some of these to Reiner and Eren. Both replied back quickly with very different responses. Eren sent back a pouty face with a caption: “That’s our song! She is jamming without me??”

Reiner sent a photo of himself, very much naked, next to an equally as naked Bertholdt with a caption: “Maybe this type of scene is in your future.” Annie sent back a middle finger to that and captioned: “Put on some damn clothes!”

Once Mikasa finished her song, Annie opened the other message from Reiner and practically face palmed. He sent back a photo of himself in a white crop top she knew he wore for work and booty shorts. He posed dramatically with the caption: “Better <3?”

Annie decided against replying and tossed her phone to the side. She searched through the list before settling on an Imagine Dragons song: I Bet My Life. Annie easily followed the tone and tempo of the song, but, once the chorus began, she sprung over to Mikasa who was on the couch, jumping about as she belted out the lyrics. By the second chorus, Mikasa and Annie were bouncing around on the couches, yelling out the chorus, thankful for the soundproofing of the room. Thankfully, the attendant came with the drinks after their elaborate singing.

“To a wonderful date,” Mikasa said as she held up her drink. Annie raised hers too, a blush growing on her face.

“One of many?” Annie asked after they took some sips.

“Definitely,” Mikasa answered.

 *     *     *

“Thanks for the ride back,” Mikasa said as they pulled up to the apartment she shared with Eren and Armin. The two could be seen spying from one of the windows, but the girls didn’t seem to care.

“No problem,” Annie said cooly even though nervousness was growing in her stomach. Just do it, she thought. Just look her way and plant one on her!

“Annie?”

“Yes?” Annie looked towards Mikasa and was surprised when Mikasa pressed their lips together softly. Annie had to resist recoiling in surprise and instead let her eyes shoot wide. Mikasa smirked at the expression when they separated and left the car with a quick goodbye. Annie’s goodbye was little more than a whisper. All the blond could do was stare after her as she entered the house and could see Eren and Armin crowding her from the window.

“She beat me to it,” Annie said to herself. Suddenly, she sped off back to her, Reiner, and Bertholdt’s place, face burning red. She stormed inside, tossed herself over the back of the couch to land on the cushions, and threw a pillow over her face. Reiner and Bertholdt stared at her from the table where they were in the middle of eating dinner. They both stayed quiet for a minute before Reiner asked, “How did it go?”

“Next time it’ll be me!” Annie yelled as she tossed the cushion onto the ground. “I’m gonna make the move next time!” The two boys were left in confusion as Annie launched herself off the couch and to her room with not another word.

“Looks like Annie will be paying us back for all those times she had to hear us go at it,” Reiner observed.

“We deserve it,” Bertholdt stated as he went back to eating.

 

* * *

 

 

Bertholdt was sitting on one of the chairs outside the coffee shop, head in his hands, and two pairs of eyes staring at him with concern. The brown haired girl took a sip of her coffee, looked around awkwardly, and set her hand on Bertholdt’s shoulder. “It can’t be that bad,” Sasha said positively. “I mean it proabaly won’t even bring down your grade.”

“I was at a C+ already, and I failed the midterm. I definitely screwed over my grade,” whined Bertholdt. “My parents are gonna kill me.”

Sasha and Connie looked at each other with concern and furrowed brows. Connie seemed to be thinking of ways to cheer up his friend and came to it with a jump in the air. He quickly flailed his arms about as he had knocked over his coffee in the process. “Dammit, Connie,” Sasha and Bertholdt yelled as they jumped away from the spilling coffee. Sadly, Bertholdt still got coffee spilled on his pants, adding to his already gloomy day.

“Just great,” Bertholdt said with a sigh. He began to walk away from the two towards his dorm. All he wanted was to change into some comfy clothes and curl up under the covers. That was his ideal right now. But Connie had other ideas.

“Wait! Bertl, listen to my plan. Sash, hurry up!” Sasha scooped up her pastry, tossed her coffee, and ran after Connie who had already caught up to the still walking Bertholdt.

“Slow down, Bert,” Sasha cried out. “Your legs are too freaking long.”

“Genetics,” Bertholdt said, wiping away beads of sweat on his forehead. He would never understand why he was always sweating. Then again, he was a ball of constant anxiety and stress. That didn’t make today any better.

“Look,” Connie said, “I think I know the exact place you need to go.”

“Please, not the strip club idea,” Bertholdt whispered.

“Of course the strip club idea,” Connie yelled as he jumped in front of Bertholdt to make him come to a halt awkwardly. He had to crane his neck down to look at Connie who was sporting a confident look on his face as he defended his idea. “Sasha and I go there all the time. Get a couple lap dances from the dudes.”

“Dudes?”

“What? I thought you liked the sausage,” Connie said with the cock of an eyebrow.

“I do. I didn’t realize you do.”

“Bi is love. Bi is life. Although, I could be pan. I don’t know. Still figuring it out.”

“Connie,” Sasha said, after inhaling her pastry, “get back to the idea.”

“Right.” Connie focused his hands in front of him, stared at Bertholdt in the eyes, and continued his thought. “The strip club is the perfect solution. You go, have some drinks, and get a lap dance from the house favorite. I know his schedule.”

“I’m guessing you go there a lot?” Bertholdt asked.

“Once a week. He mainly works Fridays because he has morning classes.”

“Wait…does he go here?”

“Yeah. Maybe you’ll recognize him when we see him.”

Bertholdt tried to protest, but Connie and Sasha wouldn’t hear it. They instructed him on what to wear: some tighter underwear, best hiding jeans, and a t-shirt even if he thought it might be cold. Bertholdt began to wonder what this entailed, but he decided it was best not to think about the crazy plan he was getting pulled into. Although, that was easier said than done as he sat on his bed, in the clothes he was instructed to wear, pondering the night ahead of him. He couldn’t help when his nervousness cause him to fold in on himself into a fetal position, lanky limbs folding up against his chest.

 *     *     *

                Bertholdt didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until the constant knocking on his door made his eyes slowly open, a hazy vision of his room confusing him as to what time it was or what was going on. The knocking made him sit up, stretch out his arms, and clumsily walk to the door. The bright light from the hallway burned his eyes when he opened the door, and the duos excited yelling made Bertholdt remember what was going on that night.

“You ready to head out or not? Your hair is kind of a mess,” Sasha observed as she pointed to the stuck up strands on the side of Bertholdt’s head. He patted around his head aimlessly until Sasha licked her hand and pressed down the locks for him. He shivered at the feeling of the spit on his hair, but resisted the urge to bat away her hand. He just brushed his hand over his forehead, already sweating from nervousness at the thought of going to the strip club in just a few minutes.

“I mean I’m dressed, but-“

“Why the buts?” Connie asked as he pulled on Bertholdt’s wrist while Sasha pushed him out the door.

“Wait, I don’t have shoes!”

“Don’t worry,” Sasha said as she held up a pair of sneakers, “I grabbed some. Damn, Bertl! Your feet are huge.”

“He is colossal, Sasha. What’d ya expect?”

“Colossal? Really?” Bertholdt questioned as he took the shoes from Sasha’s hand.

“Well, you are like over six feet so yeah. Colossal seems fitting.”

“You could play for a team like the Wings!”

“No thanks,” Bertholdt responded as he paused to put on his shoes. He never really bothered to notice how big his feet were, even when he had to begin special ordering them. He decided to put his foot next to Connie’s and realized how big he really was compared to the two next to him. “Also, I like the Titans more.”

“Better not let Eren hear you say that,” Connie chuckled. Although, Bertholdt had already mentioned that before in front of Eren, and his head was practically ripped off because of it. Mikasa and Armin seemed pretty annoyed with him too. Bertholdt decided it best not to mention sports stuff around them anymore so he took to watching the games in the solitude of his room. That was for the best anyway as he was a Titans fan in Wings territory.

“Are you excited for tonight?” Sasha asked as she allowed her black sweater to create sweater paws which she excitedly waved at Bertholdt.

“I guess,” Bertholdt said with a wipe of his sweaty forehead. He realized, following the movement of Sasha’s sweater paws, that the others were very differently dressed than him. Sasha had on her sweater, a skirt, and a hat for some foreign band that allowed her ponytail to poke out the back. Connie sported a leather jacket over a Wings jersey- probably for the Levi guy that Bertholdt hated- and pants. Bertholdt began to wonder why they had such a difference in clothing when a breeze sent a chill up his spine.

“Why do you guys get to wear long sleeves while I had to wear a t-shirt?”

“Trust us,” Connie said with a sly look similar to Sasha’s, “even if you had one it’d be off real quick.”

“I should just go back,” Bertholdt sighed as they got into the bus.

“You won’t be saying that later,” said Sasha.

 *     *     *

It was a bit of a walk to the strip joint from the bus stop, and the view wasn’t much to enjoy. The outside walls were tagged with all kinds of different names in symbols. Sadly, it wasn’t even the nice looking graffiti, just some quick strokes in one color against the brick wall. The door inside was illuminated by a neon sign that Bertholdt didn’t really bother to read as he followed the duo inside once they showed the bouncer their IDs. The front door led to a hallway that was only slightly illuminated and leading to a red door where some faint music could be heard. Connie and Sasha quickly walked to the door and went through into the cacophony on the other side.

There was a bar to the left of the door where some women were toasting and wearing sashes that revealed they were throwing a bachelorette party, two men were flirting over their drinks, and the bartender seemed to be trying to cheer up a guy at the end of the bar. On the right were two rooms with curtains for doors and a coat check area that Connie strolled over to while the real show was right in front of Bertholdt. A main stage ran across most of the back wall with a pathway that jutted out from the middle to a smaller rectangle stage with two poles. At the ends of the main stage were two circular attachments with poles in the middle of each. Bertholdt could only assume it was ‘Ladie’s Night’ considering the amount of woman gathered in front of the stages.

Bertholdt could hear their screams over the bass heavy music that accompanied the men’s movements. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the men as they bent in ways Bertholdt never could and moved effortlessly along the pole. Connie and Sasha pulled him out of his trance as they tugged on his arms towards one of the rooms on the right.

“Uh what is-“

“Shhh. Reiner will do your stress real well,” Connie said. Bertholdt nervously stood by the entrance to the covered room as Connie went to talk to another bouncer that was stationed outside the room. They seemed to engage in lively conversation as the bouncer searched through his list. Connie gave the guy a high five after he flashed the clip board towards him and strolled back to Bertholdt and Sasha. “Well, Bert. You’re man awaits.”

Bertholdt couldn’t even pose a question before Connie and Sasha pushed him through the curtains into a small, circular room with a velvet seat on the wall. Although, the seat was occupied at the moment with the most jacked guy Bertholdt had seen rock some thigh highs. Bertholdt began to turn red and sweat as his eyes ran across the pale skin of the man up to his chiseled jaw where a sultry smile sent a chill up Bertholdt’s spine.

“Hey there, big boy. Name’s Reiner. What’s yours?” Reiner asked as he made his way over to Bertholdt.

“My name-I uh well-“ Bertholdt stuttered as the guy, near his height, began to move around him. He couldn’t think of what to say besides yelling for Connie. Oh right, he could just run to Connie. Obviously, this wasn’t relieving any stress he had been having lately. “This wasn’t the b-best idea. I uh g-gotta go,” Bertholdt said as he backed away to exit through the curtains.

“Nonsense, baby,” Reiner said as he pulled Bertholdt towards the seat. Bertholdt was reluctant, but he didn’t see much form of escape considering he had no idea where Connie or Sasha was in that crowd outside.  “Now,” Reiner said as he made Bertholdt sit on the chair which happened to be very comfortable, “there is a usual no touch rule, but I’m very popular here which means I can pull some strings. Connie called in a favor for this so best to enjoy it.”

“Y-yeah. Of course.”

“Good,” Reiner said with a smile as he straddled Bertholdt. “Now, let’s begin.”

 *     *     *

Connie and Sasha whopped and threw money at the sweaty man in front of them as he worked his way around the pole, exciting the crowd in front of him well. Sometimes people questioned Connie and Sasha’s relationship when they found out the two were okay with doing this together, but Sasha usually shut them down quickly. Once the guy finished his routine, Connie checked his phone for the time. It had been five minutes since they left Bertholdt alone in the room, and they hadn’t seen him run out of the room which was a good sign.

Although, he seemed to speak to soon as he saw Bertholdt quickly stride out of the room, not bothering to look back at Reiner who stood by the curtains, and out the door. Connie signaled Sasha and the two ran out to find Bertholdt. Luckily, he was just outside the door, pacing about as the bouncer eyed him.

“S-sorry,” Bertholdt said when he noticed the duo. “It was nice. I mean Reiner seems cool, but I couldn’t handle that situation. I mean I just met the dude, and I’ve only been to a club once before!”

“C’mon dude! I pulled some strings to book Reiner,” yelled Connie. Sasha rolled her eyes and punched Connie’s shoulder, ignoring his yelp to walk over to Bertholdt. Sasha rested her hand on Bertholdt’s bicep, gave a small smile, and said, “We probably should’ve at least prepared you for tonight more. That’s our bad. Right, Connie?”

Connie cocked his eyebrow, but he gave in to Sasha when she sent him a death glare. “Sorry, Bert. We just wanted you to unwind and have a good time.”

“So did I,” a husky voice cut in from the front door. The trio was surprised to see Reiner, in some casual clothes now, walking past the bouncer towards them. He clapped Connie over the back, probably a bit too hard, and stopped in front of Sasha and Bertholdt, flaring red now. Reiner decided to acknowledge Sasha and allow Bertholdt to take in the situation before talking to him.

“How’d you enjoy the other guys tonight? We had some new guy out there.”

“We went to the veteran, but the rookie seemed to be attracting enough attention. The girls were crazy tonight,” Sasha said with a laugh.

“I can watch that dude over and over,” cut in Connie, “and never know how he spins down the pole so easily with just his legs.”

“You have to have a lot of core muscles and practice. I can give you the card for the girl that teaches us,” Reiner offered as he began to search around in the pockets of his tight jeans.

“That’d be bitchin! Connie we should do that instead of the gym.”

“But we just bought the membership, Sash,” whinned Connie. The two began to bicker about working out causing Reiner to finally approach Bertholdt.

“Connie didn’t really inform me of much about you besides the fact that you needed to destress. I’m pretty bummed I couldn’t do my job right.”

Bertholdt cleared his throat and tried to relax in front of this guy he felt flustered around. He tried not to make eye contact with Reiner as he had just ran out on him just a minute ago, but Bertholdt couldn’t help but let his eyes run along the other’s arm muscles being proudly displayed with his black tank top. Although, he wished he could see those ab muscles again that put any professional model or fucking Thor to shame.

“Or maybe I did?” Reiner questioned with a sly smile as he realized the other had been eye fucking him.

“W-well you didn’t not. Or you did. Is that the same thing?”

“Seems you have some confidence issues.”

“What?! I am very confident.” Bertholdt said this yet he had to adjust his posture because he had started to curl in on himself. “Maybe not as much as I think.”

“You’re working on it,” Reiner said with a smile. “Here. I want to get to know you better.” Reiner handed Bertholdt a card with his name and number on it. It read: Reiner Braun- Fantasy Maker. “Sorry, it’s a work card too.”

“That’s fine. I’ll uh call you then.”

“I would hope so. See ya later, Bertl babe,” Reiner said as he blew a kiss to Bertholdt. A quick goodbye to Connie and Sasha signaled his departure as he got into a truck across the street and drove off. Bertholdt could only stand and watch him drive away as the realization hit him that he was basically asked to schedule a date with this guy. Now, he was really nervous.

“Bertl got them digits,” Sasha yelled as her and Connie began to excitedly punch at Bertholdt’s arms.

“We are like Cupid, Sash.”

“I haven’t even made a date yet,” Bertholdt protested as he tried to avoid the duo’s blows. Truthfully, he enjoyed the playful nature the night had turned into even if he had to freak out for it to happen. Now, everything was up to him to set in motion, but that is easier said than done. Bertholdt hadn’t had a real date since he tried to make something happen with Annie a couple years ago. It had been even longer since he had a fling with a guy. “Damn I’m rusty,” Bertholdt said aloud.

“Reiner will get you back into the groove,” teased Connie as they began their trek back to the school.

 *     *     *

“Ya know,” Reiner whispered as he pulled the sheet over his and Bertholdt’s naked forms, “you didn’t peg me as the sex on the first date type of guy.”

“You didn’t peg me as the submissive type of guy,” Bertholdt countered.

“I switch. Next time, I’ll top you.”

“So….there will be a next time?” Bertholdt asked as he looked over at Reiner, eyes probably puppy dog style.

“If you want one,” Reiner said with a smirk. “Could I pick out a movie to show you next time?”

“Sure. What’s it called?”

“The Rocky Horror Picture Show.”

“Never heard of it,” Bertholdt revealed as he began to think of all the horror movies he had seen in the past. It must be some obscure one, but he enjoyed horror movies. “Sounds like it’d be good.”

“Oh it is,” Reiner said not realizing the silent confusion about the movie’s true nature. It would prove to be quite a shock to Bertholdt the next time that he came over. Also, the fact that Reiner is a crazed fan with all kinds of Rocky Horror costumes came as a surprise.

“Round two?”

“Sure. You can top this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! My tumblr once again is the same as my ao3 username so follow if you want to. The next chapter will be like the first in that it's just a fun get together between everyone. Hopefully, I can get that one out before i go on my vacation. If not it'll be out at the beginning of July. And by that i mean more middle of July cus I'll be getting ready for Anime Expo.


	4. Just the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco go to Orientation. Half the group meets up for some energy on dough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how late and yet still short the chapter is this time. A lot happened this July like vacations, my laptop breaking, and getting a short term job. It took me awhile to find the flow of the chapter once I had time to write it so sorry about the delay.

Jean sprawled across his bed as he tossed down the bags full of different clothing, papers, and toiletries. The bed squeaked in protest at the weight of his body, not much at all considering his lankiness, and felt very stiff to Jean. It would take him awhile to get used to the feeling, but he really had no choice but to get accustomed to the new environment. At least for now, he only had today with one night which he could've done without if not for his mother's insistence on doing the 2 day orientation. The school was only 30 minutes from his house so he didn't see much of a reason to do a two day, but she kept saying he needed to feel out the environment for when he actually leaves. She worries too much, he thought.  
"Jean," Marco said as he walked into the dorm room to drop off his stuff, "we are suppose to drop off our stuff and go finish check in."  
"Why can't I sleep?" Jean protested as he folded his arms over his face.  
"You do realize what happens at a two day orientation right?"  
"Unlike you I don't have a bunch of siblings who have already been through college," Jean said with a frown as he sat up in bed waiting for Marco to enlighten him.  
"I'm assuming you didn't get to have your coffee this morning."  
Jean responded with a click of his tongue as he pretended to shoot Marco as if saying he hit a bullseye.  
"Well," Marco continued, "we are pretty much going to socialize and go to socializing types of workshops all day today."  
Jean's face must've turned to a sour look because Marco began to giggle uncontrollably as he pointed at Jean's face. Jean's best method of shutting him up was tossing a pillow at his head. However, Marco didn't take attacks lying down and pounced on Jean. The two fell back on to Jean's bed with Marco on top of the other, legs straddling Jean's hips. Before Jean could protest the position, Marco dug his fingers into Jean's sides causing him to flop about under Marco's weight like a fish.  
"Wa-ahaha-Wait! M-Marco! St-stop-ahaha it tickles!" Jean cried at as tears built up in his eyes and his stomach tightened against the onslaught. Marco only laughed at the sight.  
"Say you're sorry, Jeanbo."  
"Hahaha-please! I'm-ahaha-I'm sorry," Jean said with a string of laughs.  
Marco accepted the apology and easily jumped off Jean's bed. The other let out a few more giggles before wiping away the tears and standing up. He rubbed at his sides as the two left the room to rejoin orientation.  
"Also, I've only had one sibling go through college. The other two are still in high school."  
"Ya think I don't know?" Jean asked as he bumped his shoulder against Marco's. "I'm just messing with you. Your family is so much bigger than mine."  
"Well you have your sister," Marco said apprehensively.  
"Do I? I haven't seen her in like three years, and all I've gotten from her in the way of communication is postcards from around the world. They don't even say anything, just her signature." Jean's air of happiness clouded over as he began to think of all the memories he had when his sister was still around. The times they played at the park when they were younger and she would defend Jean from bullies. When she would surprise him every morning on his birthday with a hand made sign and cupcake. All those times he was able to talk to her about anything with no judgement and the best advice. "Why did it just suddenly end?" Jean asked himself.  
Marco stepped in front of Jean to stop him in his tracks, rested a hand on his shoulder, and wiped away tears Jean didn't realize we're falling. Embarrassment flooded over Jean, and he pushed Marco away as he ran a hand over his eyes. "Let's just get back to where we need to be okay?" Jean hissed as he began to walk with a quicker step. Marco stayed silent as he followed behind him knowing that he shouldn't have brought her up, knowing he made Jean feel this way.  
The first half of the day was spent in a big room lined with students and faculty giving similar speeches on his great it is to be a part of Trost University and the dos and don'ts of college. Marco only allowed himself to really focus when he say Jean take out a pen and start drawing on his hand. Only then did he know that the depressed mood Jean had shifted into was beginning to subside. He watched as students explained their fun times at the campus- diligently avoiding any mentions of parties or alcohol- along with the different events they host like giveaways, small concerts, and club performances. They even had a lady give a speech about sexual assault and harassment as bags with rape whistles and shades were passed out. The whistle he understood but not the shades.  
After the hours of talking, they all set out in groups for a campus tour. Jean took several photos as they walked around due to the multitude of gardens the campus had on it while Marco decided to use the walking opportunity to hatch some of his eggs and get poke stops. Jean only joined in when Marco informed him of the nearby Eevee.  
"If Pokemon were real, then I'd be that person with all the eeveelutions."  
"Haha. Which is your favorite?" Marco asked. "You seem like a Flareon type of guy to me."  
"It's because I'm quick tempered huh?" Jean asked with a smirk. Marco snickered in response. "Man, I hate you. But I actually like Jolteon a lot. Umbreon is cool too, but they don't have that generation out yet."  
"Speaking of Jolteon," Marco said as his phone buzzed.  
"Holy shit!" Jean exclaimed as he began to throw out poke balls and razz berries like nobody's business. 'FUCK YEAH" Jean cried out as the poke ball clicked. "Look,Marco. It's CP 820!"  
"Get off your phone," yelled the orientation guide. "You're suppose to be paying attention to the tour."  
"Sorry," Marco said as Jean continued to drool over his new catch, not bothering to listen to the silver haired girl with glasses.  
"How did you resist the urge to catch that?" Jean asked.  
"I already leveled up one of my Eevees to a 990 Jolteon so I don't need to waste my poke balls."  
"Gotta catch em all, Marco," Jean said in a very serious tone.  
"You're such a nerd."  
They continued to explore the different buildings across the school, the two trying to decide the best spots to hangout and study- The Cave seemed like the place to be for late night science studying. Jean joked that they might walk in on more than studying at some point which Marco agreed would probably happen at some point and most likely already has. Coincidently, one of the chill orientation leaders sighed and agreed with Marco's assumption. "I just wanted to study chemiosmosis, but instead I got a lesson on reproduction," the tall blonde said, a look of disgust running across his face.  
Marco and Jean couldn't help but snort at the joke the boy made about his unfortunate encounter.

 

* * *

  
"I guess I'll see you this afternoon?" Marco asked as they were instructed to split up into different groups.  
"Damn right you will. I'm not trying to socialize too much here,"Jean mumbled as hid his face from Marco. He didn't know why he felt embarrassed by the exchange, but the blush crept across his face anyway.  
Marco gave a warm smile to Jean before leaving with his own group, forcing Jean to stand awkwardly with his own group as the leader explained their next activities. Luckily, it centered around workshops instead of socializing activities. First up was one about studying abroad, something Jean and Marco had been excited about upon learning their school had an expansive program. Jean couldn't help but think of Marco during the workshops and how they could study abroad together. Marco already knew some Spanish while Jean knew French, but they still hadn't decided on what language to take in college. _Is it odd that we want to make sure we study the same language?_ Jean asked himself, but he decided it was just something friends did.  
Thoughts began to run through Jean’s mind as he began to space out while the woman continued to explain the process of studying abroad. What if him and Marco went abroad for a year together? They could make so many memories, help each other communicate in the foreign country, and grow closer. These were experiences people only dreamed about and hoped for between friends. Others would be envious of their friendship.  
_Maybe Marco wouldn’t want me thinking of our friendship like that_ , Jean realized, tuning back into the lecture.  
“Now, we have a huge array of countries to choose from,” explained the woman, “like Japan, South Korea, France-”  
Jean perked up at the mention of his parents home country, but he has already visited a lot of times so it didn’t seem like the best place to learn about a new culture.  
“-Spain, Mexico, Canada, Great Britain, and Germany. If you wish to visit anywhere else, we may be able to make some connections for you.”  
_I wonder where Marco would want to go?_

 

* * *

  
Marco had made his rounds to the study abroad workshop and took detailed notes for reference. He knew Jean wanted to study abroad just like him, but he also knew Jean well enough to know he would still barely pay attention to the lecture. _I wonder which country Jean would want to go to? France? Probably not._

 

* * *

  
“ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY,” yelled a hyperactive orientation leader, “YOU READY TO PARTY?” The crowd yelled along with her, save the few that were tired by this point like Jean.  
“I just want to go back to our room, but they are making us dance and play games for another hour. Really?” Jean whined as they began to enter the wellness center-a lifting gym with some dance rooms and multi use courts.  
“You don’t want to dance with me?” Marco said with a pout. Jean shot him a confused glance, not realizing his joking tone. “It was a joke, Jean. Let’s go watch them play volleyball.”  
The two climbed up to the second level to overlook the court they had set up for volleyball and dodgeball. Marco knew Jean was tired because he didn’t even want to take the chance to hit someone with a ball. Although, some guy in a Wings jersey was chucking and dodging balls, anger written across his face, while a short blond cheered from the sidelines.  
“That guy already annoys me,” growled Jean.  
“You’re always so quick to judge, and it always seems to be negative,” giggled Marco.  
They anxiously watched as the rag tag teams of volleyball participants seemed to play like they were an actual team that had practiced for awhile. They called to the setter, received relatively well, and spiked with power and precision. The orientation leaders had said a lot of people joined their inner mural volleyball team since they didn’t have an official one yet people still got hyped over the games. Now, the two could see why if this was the talent that rolled in every year.  
“Too bad we aren’t much of athletes,” observed Marco.  
“I played soccer in high school and you did track,” Jean dead panned.  
“You said you didn’t like it that much-”  
“I never got to play much.”  
“-And I wasn’t anything special out at track.”  
“You were one of our best jumpers, Marco. Give yourself some credit.” Jean said this line simply as he continued to watch the volleyball sail around the court, noticing the little details in everyone’s movements. The way they slightly adjusted their position as a spiker ran up, the setter’s eyes following everyone’s movements, and the quick reactions of each blocker. Jean wondered how he would fair out on that court.  
“Maybe you should join the volleyball team,” Marco said, almost reading Jean’s mind. The other boy tried not to give a reaction to this comment, but Marco noticed the flash in Jean’s amber eyes. Jean’s eyebrows knitted together as situations went through his mind of joining the team.  
“I’ll join if you try out for their track team.”  
“WHAT?!” Marco yelped. “B-But th-that’s an actual t-team! They go to meets with other schools.”  
“Well then I guess I’ll just continue to stare longingly at volleyball,” Jean sighed as a devilish smirk crossed his face.  
“I hate you so much.”  
“Love ya too, Marco. Let’s cheer each other on when we play.”  
“Of course, Jean,” Marco replied with a smile and warmth filling his chest. The feelings he had been trying to hold back were coming into full bloom today. But that didn’t matter. The feelings didn’t mean anything. Nothing could come from them. _Just forget about them,_ Marco thought.

 

* * *

  
Armin gathered up his boxes and bag from the back of the Jaeger's van as Mikasa grabbed her and Eren’s boxes, much to his protest. Carla scolded Eren for not accepting Mikasa’s help, making him become red from embarrassment. Grisha quietly observed as he assisted Carla to balance on her walker. She rested most of her weight on it as her legs were especially weak today. Carla was still slowly recovering from an accident she had suffered a couple of years ago when her lower back was severely injured. Armin was there to comfort a distraught Mikasa and Eren when they received the news that Carla might never walk again or, at the least, always need some kind of assistance. However, Carla never let this situation get her down as she learned to adjust to the new environment and work the best she could with her physical therapist.  
“Thank you, dear,” Carla said to Grisha. “Where are you dorm rooms?”  
“Down the way and to the left. I am on the first floor while Eren and Armin are on the top floor,” Mikasa answered as she set down the boxes on the sidewalk.  
“Oh. Well it seems I’ll go with Mikasa while you go with the boys,” Carla said to Grisha. He gave a nod in response. “Sorry I can’t help you carry anything, my girl,” Carla said to Mikasa.  
“It’s alright, Mama. You don’t need to stress yourself anymore.” The two exchanged warm smiles that made Armin begin to tear up. Only recently had Mikasa become comfortable with referring to Carla as her mother and opening up to others. For the longest time, she would stick close to Eren and Armin while giving a cold shoulder to others that made it hard for her to connect with anyone else. One day, Eren had a long talk with Mikasa about how she needed to branch out in college because he wasn’t always going to be around, even though they were at the same school. Eren’s method of making Mikasa open up was a bit harsh, but it worked well. Now, Mikasa could show others the depth of her character like Eren and Armin knew.  
“Let’s go now,” Grisha said as he picked up one of Eren’s boxes and headed off towards the dorm rooms.

 

* * *

 

 

“You sure you’re fine carrying one of my boxes?” Armin asked Eren whose vision was pretty much blocked by the stack of boxes he was carrying. So much so that before he could reply, he ran right into someone leaving their room. The top box full of Armin’s books topple onto the floor, spilling some of its contents.  
“Shit,” Eren said as he set down the boxes to put back the books. “Sorry, Armin.”  
“Don’t worry-”  
“What the fuck, bastard? Shouldn’t you watch where you are going?”  
Armin and Eren both froze as the voice growled at them, but Armin’s stiffness was for a much different reason than Eren. The blond was frozen by fear while Eren was frozen due to the rage building up inside him.  
“Did you not hear me?” Spat the stranger. He squinted his amber eyes down at Eren who was now rising up to stand toe to toe with the stranger. Armin noticed that Eren was more muscular than the stranger, but the other had a couple inches over Eren, which he seemed to enjoy using as he made sure to make it obvious that he stares down at Eren.  
“I heard you. You called me bastard.”  
“Uh Eren-”  
“You ran into me and didn’t apologize. Seems like something a bastard would do,” growled the stranger as he gave a light push to Eren’s shoulder.  
“Eren, how about we-”  
“Maybe you should watch where you’re walking, Horseface.”  
“The fuck did you call me?”  
“How about-”  
“Jean!” A voice called from inside the dorm room the stranger had walked out of. The stranger, Jean, seemed to pause as if his mother just caught him doing something her shouldn’t. “I swear if you are getting into a fight,” said the new guy, slightly taller than Jean with freckles all over his skin.  
“This guy just ran the fuck into me without-”  
“Hi. I’m Marco,” the freckled boy said without bothering to listen to Jean’s story. “I see you had the pleasure of meeting Jean.”  
“Is that fucking sarcasm?” Jean whined, still being ignored by Marco.  
“Sorry about this being our first interaction.”  
“No problem,” Armin assured Marco as Eren picked up the boxes again, blocking off his sight path with Jean. “We should’ve been a bit more careful.”  
“Uh yeah,” Jean said, receiving a smack on the head from Marco soon after.  
“How about we get better acquainted when you’re done moving in? We were gonna go to the campus pizza joint later.”  
“That sounds great,” Eren replied.  
“We will swing by later when we are all moved in,” Armin assured Marco as they continued to their dorm room down the hall.  
Inside their room, Grisha was already unpacking Eren’s posters and computer from the first box he carried. He paused in what he was doing to give Eren a look. “It seems Mikasa will still need to watch over that temper of yours.”  
“That Horseface started it,” Eren retorted.  
“You sound like a child,” chastised Grisha. “Grow up already.”  
Armin tried to separate himself from the awkward situation by beginning to arrange his bed and stack his books into the bookshelf by his bed. Grisha and Eren went back and forth for awhile about how Eren should be acting now that he is in college until Eren gave in and apologized for his altercation with Jean.  
“I hope you see this as a learning experience. Now, your mother and Mikasa are finished putting all the stuff in her room so let us go meet up with them downstairs.”  
“Yes, sir,” Eren and Armin said in unison.

 

* * *

  
“Eren, do you need a tissue?” Armin asked once they got back into their room after saying goodbye to Carla and Grisha.  
“N-no,” Eren said as he rubbed his palms over his eyes and cheeks. “Don’t tell anyone I cried.”  
“You cried the whole way back to the dorm though,” giggled Armin as he gave Eren a tissue anyway.  
“Shut up. Let’s unpack so we can go get pizza.”

* * *

  
Marco slipped on his new Ghostbusters t-shirt and some Jean's as Jean finished setting up his art corner. The art corner made things cramped due to the easel and rolling drawers for all his supplies, but Marco knew Jean needed to have it. Actually, Marco enjoyed watching how Jean meticulously set up his area and arranged all of supplies very neatly-even though they would fall into disarray, no doubt.  
Marco walked over to the mirror to adjust his hair, trying to decided whether he should just wear a SnapBack like Jean. However, he decided that his go to SnapBack wouldn’t compliment his outfit well, and Marco cared about his style unlike his friend.  
Jean’s outfit was a little much for what Marco would wear. He had on a SnapBack with neon floral print on the bill, a light blue tank top that had a striped pink and black patterned fake pocket on the front, and a couple of mismatched earring. The only thing normal looking was his black pants and hair, which only seemed normal due to the SnapBack hiding his two toned hair.  
Jean had stopped arranging his art materials and noticed how hard Marco had been staring. He waved around his hand and brought Marco back to reality, making the latter blush at how he had been staring. “Something wrong with my outfit?”  
“No,” Marco said abruptly. “I just realized that you dress pretty eccentric. Very bright ya know?”  
“You just noticed my style? I’ve been dressing like this since we met,” Jean said.  
“I was just thinking about how different we dress was all. My style is so plain compared to yours,” Marco explained.  
“Don’t matter. You look pretty good just like that,” Jean said offhandedly as he went to put on his shoes. Now, Marco’s blush bloomed across his whole face. _No need for these emotions remember, Marco?_  
“Thanks,” Marco replied as he slipped on his shoes too.  
The two made their way to the room at the end of the hall where they saw Eren and Armin go into earlier and knocked twice on the door. Armin answered and gestured for them to come in as his shoes were still in his hand. Jean went over to examine Armin’s bookshelf, ignoring Eren who was sitting on the bed ready to go, while Marco surveyed the room.  
Along one wall were a multitude of posters ranging from bands to the Wings. Actually, it was mainly the Wings. The other side was plain with just a bed and a bookshelf stacked full with some more on the desk. Marco could already tell whose side was whose.  
“You got a lot of history books here,” Jean observed as he continued to look at the spine of each book.  
“Haha, yeah. I’m really into history stuff. Actually, I’m just very curious overall,” Armin said as he scratched at his cheek almost nervously.  
“I’m guessing that's why you have this book from that one Ancient Aliens guy then,” Jean said as he pulled out the book.  
“Ah! I uh well,” Armin spat as he rushed over to take the book from Jean’s hand and put it back. “They give a lot of history on ancient ruins, and I find it interesting the different theories they come up with even if they are pretty crazy.”  
“Same,” Jean said seriously. “I admire the creativity they put forth to try and make these ideas and dreams they have seem true. Also, some of the theories are really funny.”  
Armin’s eyes grew wide and sparkled at Jean. “People usually laugh at me when I tell them about this,” he explained. “I haven't met someone else that likes to watch it.”  
“You ever played the drinking game for the show?” Jean asked.  
“Alright, that’s enough,” Eren interjected. “I thought we were gonna go get pizza.”  
“Tch. Whatever,” Jean grumbled as he strode away from Eren towards Marco. Armin glared at Eren as he followed behind Jean.

 

* * *

  
“Mikasa said she will meet us there in a bit,” Armin said as he tucked his phone back into his pants pocket.  
“Who’s that?” Asked Jean.  
“Eren’s sister. I guess adopted sister actually.”  
“Stay away from her, Horseface,” Eren growled.  
“Isn’t that her choice?”  
“I’m saving you from full on rejection,” Eren countered. Heat seemed to build between the two as they narrowed their eyes at one another. Marco and Armin pulled at their respective best friend’s collar to diffuse the tension.  
“Remember what your dad said, Eren?”  
“Remember what your mom said, Jean?”  
Both boys wanted to counter but knew the other was just looking out for them.  
The pizza joint was already crowded with new students and old just looking for a quick, greasy bite to eat. There wasn’t even much room to stand let alone sit once they got through the doors. Marco offered to order and pay for the pizza, trudging through the the crowd to the counter on his own while it seemed Jean was now forced to socialize with the other two. A clever maneuver on Marco’s part.  
“So Jean...uh you decide a major yet?” Armin asked awkwardly, having to yell slightly over the noise.  
“Right now, I’m going to major in Biology and minor in Art.”  
“How funny? Eren is a bio major too.”  
The look that passed by the boys’ faces was priceless.  
“Please don’t tell me we have that Tuesday morning lecture for two hours together,” Jean begged.  
“You better not sit by me, Horseface,” replied Eren.  
“Fuck.”  
“Aha,” Armin laughed nervously, “well the Art minor sounds really cool.”  
“Thanks,” Jean said with a bored expression.  
At this point, Armin felt completely exhausted with the very short conversation. Luckily, Marco returned at that point, distracting Jean. Actually, seemingly lightening up his attitude and opening him up more to talk.  
“You guys gotta come meet these people I just ran into,”Marco beamed, directing the others to follow him through the crowd.  
“You already made fucking friends?” Jean questioned.  
The group struggled to weave through the crowd, but they eventually came to a table piled high with pizza pans, napkins, and soda cans. One would think that it was do to a large group feasting on the delicious food, but all that destruction was done by two relatively small people. The boy, munching on some crust, had tan skin, golden eyes, a shaved head, and a pretty fit body for what he was consuming while the girl was somewhere between skinny and curvy, brown hair up in a ponytail, and brown eyes that sparkled as she inhaled another slice.  
“These your friends, Freckled Jesus?” asked the guy.  
“Freckled what?” Jean asked.  
“He is Freckled Jesus because he saved our pizza from falling. Also, dude has a lot of freckles.”  
“Sit with us,” yelled out the girl as she gestured to the stools they had been hiding under the table. The others quickly complied as they weren’t gonna be able to sit much elsewhere.  
“Name’s Connie and this is Sasha,” the guy said as he held his out his hand to the others.  
“Jean….Armin….Eren….Marco,” the others replied respectively.  
“Oh I should tell Mikasa we are in the back,” Armin noted as he took out his phone.  
“I already found you,” Mikasa said as she came up behind the others. “Hello. I’m Mikasa,” she said plainly, offering a simple wave of the hand.  
“I’d love to draw you,” Jean said aloud without thinking. Marco snorted, Connie and Sasha smacked the table as they laughed, and Eren shot Jean a gaze to burn through him.  
“Uh thanks,” Mikasa replied as she sat down next to Eren, immediately trying to fix his hair.  
“Man y’all are a crack up already,” Connie sighed. “Anyway, what are your majors?”  
“Ancient History,” said Armin.  
“Biology,” Jean and Eren said in unison, earning some giggles from the others.  
“English,” Marco said.  
“Undecided,” Mikasa replied.  
“I’m a Kinesiology major with a focus on nutrition,” Sasha explained to the others as she grabbed another slice of pizza.  
“I’m a Sociology major,” Connie said with a smile. “Pretty diverse group we got here huh?”  
They began to share their schedules to see if any of their general Ed courses lined up. Connie shared the morning lecture with Jean and Eren, Armin had English with Mikasa, and Sasha had math with Marco. The group continued to eat and chat about common interests and how they all ended up at Trost University.  
“Marco and I are locals so we just assumed we should go to the nearest big university,” Jean explained.  
“You’re local and you can still live on campus?”  
“My mom actually moved back to my hometown Jinae recently so i’m not very local anymore,” Marco said nervously.  
“My parents just wanted me out of the house I think. Mainly to make friends instead of run home all the time.”  
“What about you three? I say three since you guys seem like you’re attached at the hip,” Connie directed towards Armin, Eren, and Mikasa.  
“We come from Shinganshina. I like Trost because the Wings stadium is near here and the bio program is really good,” Eren explained.  
“I got a lot of scholarship money from the school,” Armin said, scratching at his cheek nervously.  
“I came because I didn’t want to be away from Armin and Eren,” Mikasa said.  
“See. Attached at the hip,” Connie beamed as if he had just figured out a difficult puzzle.  
“What about you two?” Marco asked.  
“Sash and I come from some small town in the middle of nowhere so we wanted to experience the hustle and bustle of a city.”  
“That sounds super corny,” Jean laughed.  
“Don’t mess with me ya city boy,” Connie yelled with some type of accent. Laughs all around at that display.  
Even though they all came from different places, had different backgrounds yet to be revealed, the group seemed to mold together easily. A string of fate connected them all, allowing friendship and comfort to come easy as they continued to talk. Yet, there was still a hollow feeling to the group, a hole yet to be filled. Experiences and friendships yet to be made as the new chapter in their lives began. Oh the places they’ll go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about shifting the fic to an actual plot in a chapter or two which would be during graduate school time. I might throw in ship specific chapters here and there while still doing the range of viewpoints and ships in the other chapters. What do you think? Any interactions you really want to see?   
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Please leave some feedback. My tumblr name is sjjwewkkjosomwas like my username on here. Follow if you want and thank you for reading.


End file.
